Youthful Monarchy
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: In his world, the rich are with the rich. With his fiance, it doesn't matter. Now that they're engage, how would Seishun get used to Prince Ryoma, their future co-monarch? I fixed the chapters...if you find something amiss, please PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry about Ryuu and Ryo, but I just can't concentrate on that right now. I don't know where it's going but the idea for this story was bothering me me in my dreams...GOMEN NASAI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, but I do own the plot. **

**Summary: In his world, the rich are with the rich. With his fiance, it doesn't matter. Now that they're engage, how would Seishun get used to Prince Ryoma, their future co-monarch? TezuRyo. **

**Full Summary: In Les Angels and Seishun, as a matter of fact, in the whole world, having a child bearing son is a great honor and brings great fortune. Seishun, ruled by the Tezuka family, has made an alliance with Les Angels, ruled by the Echizen family. Ryoma, of course, is initially against the whole thing, but would that opinion change in time? Would Tezuka be able to tell his fiance of his past? I don't know, read to find out!**

The sun shone brightly above the large castle, buried deep within the hills and high mountains that ran along the Northern border of the foreign country.

The castle itself wasn't large. It was enormous. Large stone and marble towers ran into the clouds. Interconnected buildings spread through acres upon acres of lush land. Many gardens made the castle appear like it was a fairytale. Vines ran upon the oldest of the stone buildings, and little vines sprouted along the newer marble towers. Silver and red flags and pennants fluttered in the early morning breeze. A large flag stood in the middle of all. It bared the royal crest; it was a silver crown with a sword that resembled the Tenu (tennis) lance (racquet) going through it on a field of red.

Maids hustled in and out through the outside paths that connected the castle to the palace in the back. The palace was as grand and large as the castle. It was connected to the castle, which was there as a façade, by pathways and some underground tunnels.

The maids were wearing flattering red and silver dresses that stopped just above the knees with silver stockings and black shoes.

"Mino, I need you to wake the prince up!" An elderly woman told a younger maid. The woman, Sumire Ryuuzaki, was the castles healer and the second prince's nursemaid.

Mino's blue eyes filled with dread. Everyone in the _land_ knew that the second prince **hated** to be awakened. The young woman swallowed and squared her shoulders. "Hai, Sumire-baa-chan, I'll go right now."

Mino turned away and walked down the lavish hallway to the giant blue doors at the end.

She turned the doorknob and entered. In the middle of the chamber was a large bed with a tiny body in the middle. Large blankets covered the boy but she could see his unique black emerald hair.

The brunette walked up to the bed and shook the boy.

"Prince Ryoma! Please wake up!" She said loudly as she roughly shook the limp body.

Ryoma rolled over and Mino gasped at the sight she saw. His lips were blue and he was pale in the light.

"Oh my goodness, Prince Ryoma, wake up!" Bleary gold eyes opened.

"Hmm," The young prince answered, unaware of the maid's panic.

"Your lips are so blue!"

"Oh, I ate blueberries. Where'd they go?" Ryoma lifted a hand and rubbed his face. He felt something wet and kind of warm on his face.

"Oh crap," Ryoma shot up and looked at his blue juice stained hand.

Mino laughed and grabbed the basin and towel that was on the nightstand. She dipped the towel in and washed the prince's face with it.

"You should not eat in bed."

--

Ryoma walked through the doors of the dining room and was met with the admonishing glares from his parents and siblings.

"You're late." Nanjiroh, the Emperor, stated as Ryoma sat down.

"I woke up late." Ryoma said quietly as he looked down.

No he didn't. He stalled and played with Mino's mind while she was trying to get him dressed.

For you see, today was the day that he would be meeting with another country's heir apparent and their ambassadors for a marriage contract.

"Ryoma, you know how important today is." Ryoma's older sister, Nanako, said in a worried voice as she clasped Ryoma's hand in hers. Sometimes, she marveled at how feminine her younger brother seemed.

Nanako, like her mother and every other woman in their lineage, had milky white skin and long silky hair of the finest quality. Their skin was always flawless and had ruby red lips.

Ryoma was the alternate version. He was small, lithe, and petite- not to mention short. He had unique greenish black hair that was soft to the touch and seemed messy all of the time. His skin was lightly tanned but flawless. His eyes seemed cat like for they were golden with a glint, but they were hidden by thick black lashes that casted shadows on his cheeks when they were closed.

"I know," Ryoma whispered as he looked at his older sister. Across from her was his older brother, the first prince, Ryoga. Ryoga grinned wolfishly.

"Neh, you'll be meeting your husband today!" Ryoga laughed as he lightly punched his baby brother in the arm.

Honestly, Ryoga didn't know what his brother was worried about. Seriously, the contract was to be arranged now, while Ryoma was twelve, and the actual ceremony was when he was eighteen. That's six years!

--

Ryoma sighed as he brought his legs up to his chest. He wore the traditional clothes for the royalty.

It was a pair of light gray pants that flared out and gathered at the ankles, creating a balloon effect. His shirt was white and hung off of his shoulders. On his forearms were plain silver cuffs, while his brother and father wore the gold version. His hair, which went to his waist, was tied in a knot on top of his head and held in place by a silver replica of the Tenu lance.

Sumire ran through the halls as fast as her weary legs would permit her.

"Prince Ryoma, they have arrived!" Sumire's gray eyes were alight in excitement as she grabbed the boy's hand.

"I've seen the prince, and I must say, once again you're luck has shown through."

Ryoma gave his nurse a blank look and then yawned.

They arrived at the large assembly room.

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow. "Surely they didn't bring _this_ many people!"

Sumire closed her mouth. "I don't know." She shrugged and opened the door.

Two doormen were on the other side with trumpets in hand. They automatically brought them to their mouths, but then they saw Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled shyly at them and nodded his head. "Gustav, Yumai, how are you two doing?"

"We're good Prince Ryoma." Gustav, a red haired man with a tall build. Yumai was tanned darkly with pure black eyes.

"Yumai, how's your wife?" Ryoma inquired quietly.

All three adults looked at the boy. They all knew he was just stalling.

"She's good."

"And how's the baby?"

"He's good."

"How's his older sister."

"She's good." Ryoma frowned.

"Can you reply with something else than two words?"

"Nope." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"'Nope' is a one word reply." Gustav put his two cents in. Ryoma turned toward him.

"Help me stall for time-"

"Ryoma, there you are my darling!" Rinko, the Empress, called as she raised a hand to wave her youngest son over.

Ryoma looked over the banister to his mother. He saw the huge table below covered with papers and scrolls. The young prince blanched and quickly turned away. He was met with the grinning face of Ryoga.

"Come on brat!" He hoisted Ryoma over his shoulder and laughed at the younger's protests.

"Put me down! Ryoga, I'm serious!" Ryoma pounded on his back.

Ryoga did put Ryoma down eventually. In a chair. At the table. Across from a guy with brown hair, glasses, and sharp hazel eyes. He seemed like a stiff broom.

There was young man sitting next to him.

"Hello, Prince Ryoma. I'm Syuuichiro Oishi. It's nice to meet you." The bowl-head-shaped green eyed man said as he waved at him. Ryoma closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Hello," he managed to murmur.

"You'll have to excuse our son. He's not social like our other two." Rinko chuckled nervously as she sent Ryoma a little glare.

Ryoma caught it and held his breath for a second. He knew that he had better behave. His parents wanted this alliance, they were willing to give a son to another boy.

--

Ryoma glared at the paper before him. In his hand was a small brush that he was to use to sign his life away. He could feel the eyes of his parents burning a hole in him.

Should he?

He really didn't want to. If he signed this, when the prince and his ambassadors left, he would too. The paper wasn't to finalize the marriage; it was just to say that he knew what was going on.

Gold eyes widened in surprise and he bit his tongue to stop from crying out in pain. He looked at his father.

Nanjiroh was glaring at Ryoma with his dark brown eyes.

_Sign it._

Ryoma signed his name in elegant strokes on the line provided.

'My life is given to another just like that.' He thought sadly. He watched as his parents signed the other papers.

"It is an honor to make this arrangement with you, Prince Tezuka." Nanjiroh said politely as he bowed his head to the future monarch.

The brown haired youth rose and bowed low to the Emperor.

"No, thank you very much. This alliance is a great accomplishment for my grandfather."

Ryoma's jaw was closed by Nanako when she realized that it had dropped open.

She couldn't believe him! He didn't know that he was sitting across from his intended!

Ryoma abruptly stood. "I have my studies to attend to, good day!" He said in a rush as he ran out of the room.

He ran to the front of the castle and out the little hole he found a few years ago. He crawled through it, not caring whether he got his clothes dirty, and ran into the forest.

'No! I hate this life! I hate being a prince!' He thought as he felt the wind blowing in his face. He leaped over a fallen tree and continued to run at his fastest. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins as the only going through his mind was to get away.

He broke through the forest line and into a meadow. But he didn't stop. He ran back into the forest on the other side. It was only when Ryoma heard the running water of a river did he slow down.

'Almost there,' He thought as he dipped his head into the water. He brought it back out and drank some of the clear liquid. He rose and walked a little. He saw a small cottage not too far away and picked up his pace.

The young prince knocked on the door of the cottage. A young girl, no more than his age, came to the door.

"Ryoma!" The girl gasped as she saw his tired state. "Come in."

Ryoma dragged his gray slipper clad feet into the small house. "Sakuno I don't wish to go home."

"Why not? Oh, the contract." She simply said.

"Is signed," Ryoma laid face first on her couch.

Sakuno looked down and twirled one of her braids. "I'm sorry Ryoma, I know that you don't want this. But, you could learn to love him. You won't marry him until six years from now."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Sakuno took a seat next to him and started to rub his back and shoulders, getting the tension out.

"Their Emperor couldn't come. They said that he was too sick."

"So you mean the marriage might not be until six years?"

"I don't think it's going to be a full year before it." Sakuno looked at her love. Not that he would ever know.

Ryoma was special. In their land, no, in their world, very few males could bear children.

If you were one of those few, and you were prince, every single kingdom would be after him.

Since Ryoma was born, the kingdom knew that he was going to be in an arranged marriage. They just didn't know who.

Seishun Kingdom. A fierce kingdom known for their powerful warriors and the intellectual prowess. Sakuno admitted that it was sad that Ryoma wasn't going to be there anymore. No more secret meetings. No more nights together under the stars. It was through those moment that Sakuno fell in love with him.

"Is Emperor Kunikazu that ill?" A nod was all she received. She bent down and hugged the slightly smaller boy from behind.

"Don't worry Ryoma, you'll learn to love the High Prince."

"He's a stiff broom."

"Loosen him up then," She giggled. She felt more than heard Ryoma snort before silence filled the small area of her living room.

She looked at Ryoma to see that he was sleeping already. She removed the hairpin and let his thick, silky locks fall to his waist. She ran her hands through it and smiled. She removed his slippers off of his tiny feet and moved him into a comfortable position before putting a blanket on him.

--

Tezuka sighed as he looked out the window. It was past dinner and the second prince hadn't come home yet.

He had to admit that he was beautiful. When he first saw Ryoma, he thought that he was a girl.

But despite the benefits that might come out of having an appealing spouse, he never wanted to get married. It was so restricting. When you get married, you can't do this, or you can't do that anymore because then your spouse would start nagging you.

Tezuka knew that it was wrong to judge a book by its cover, but the second prince looked so _weak_ and _fragile_. When they were to be married, Tezuka had a feeling that he was going to need to hire bodyguards to protect the small boy.

He had no clue how wrong he was.

--

Ryoma cursed his life right then and there. 'What the fuck is this!?' He mentally growled as he looked at the encampment of men outside of the castle.

They were all in black uniforms with red dragons running along their arms.

'Iopines, dammit,' Ryoma thought as he stalked through the trees surrounding them. He drew is his double bladed glaive. He didn't draw it, but he took out a double bladed dagger, he put his hands together and pushed something in. It elongated into a five foot pole with two wicked blades.

Hint: Ryoma's not even five feet tall!

He brought one of the finely sharpened blades to a man's throat and cut it swiftly. Red blood poured down onto the ground. He repeated this action over thirty times until he came to the last man. Naturally he was the smallest one out the group of mercenaries.

He took one the four sashes around his waist, part of the royal dress code, and gagged the boy. He took two more and bound his hands and feet.

The small red haired opened his eyes. He tried to screen but was silenced not only from the gag, but the scene of his comrades slain.

"You're coming with me." A voice rang through his ears. The young murderer shivered at the voice. It was soft, breathy, and at the perfect pitch. It was too seductive.

The boy, about fourteen, turned his head to meet is capturer. The boy he saw was breath taking.

Ryoma didn't put his hairpin back in so the black locks were wild. The moon shined down, giving him a heavenly glow.

Ryoma's eyes glowed brightly.

"You're an Iopine aren't you?"

The boy nodded.

"Good."

Ryoma dragged the boy to his feet and roughly led him back to the castle.

A guard saw the prince holding a dagger to another boy's throat.

"Open the gates and call my father!" The young prince called up. The guard nodded and ordered some other men to open the gates while he ran to awaken their monarch.

--

"What's the meaning of this Ryoma?" Rinko asked worriedly as she saw her son with untamed hair.

"Iopines were outside hidden in the forest. Here," he shoved the red head toward his parents.

Rinko and Nanjiroh were dressed in their night clothes with robed over them.

Nanjiroh looked at his youngest child. "Where are the rest?"

Tezuka watched in high interest. Maybe he was wrong. The boy wasn't as weak as he looked.

"Doesn't matter where. They're all dead."

Tezuka and Oishi's eyes widened. He killed them all?

"How many were there?"

"About thirty to thirty five."

Daaaaammmmmnnnnnn!!!

Tezuka definitely needed to research this boy.

"Bring the boy down stairs. Interrogate him!" Nanjiroh ordered the guards they took the boy by his arms and took him down to the hold.

--

Ryoma hugged Sakuno one last time. He was leaving Les Angels (what? He came from LA in the series!) to go to Seishun.

"You'll come back to visit Ryoma, you know that." Sakuno whispered as she inhaled the unique smell of grapes and rain that was Ryoma.

"I don't want to go. But I don't have a choice either."

Sakuno rubbed his back. Ryoma stepped back and looked at his only friend with sad gold eyes.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she took a step forward and pressed her lips against Ryoma's. She stepped back and smiled softly. Ryoma gave her a little smile in return.

"Bye Ryoma, come back soon."

"Ah, I will." He began walking backwards while still looking at her before turning around.

--

"BYE CHIBISUKE!" Ryoga waved enthusiastically at his little brother in the carriage. Prince Tezuka was sitting next to him, reading a book, and Oishi was fretting over if they had anything. Another carriage behind them had all of Ryoma's things.

Nanako was little more subdued in her goodbye. She waved at her baby brother. Rinko and Nanjiroh each had some tears trailing down their cheeks.

Ryoma waved once more before turning around as they began to move.

--

Oishi wouldn't voice his concerns but he was worried. Both princes had never said a word to each other-

"Why are you so stiff?"

Never mind.

Tezuka looked at the small boy.

"I'm not stiff."

"So you're tense?"

"No."

"Oh, okay," Ryoma looked forward. He looked at his future spouse from the corner of his eyes.

POKE!

Tezuka looked at Ryoma.

POKE! POKE! POKE!

"Will you cease to poke me?"

"Not until you're doughy."

"Doughy?"

"Soft, formable, _not_ stiff."

Oishi snickered behind his hand. Maybe, someone like Ryoma could be what Tezuka needed.

--

Tezuka was scared to move. No, seriously, he was _scared_. On their way to the port where they would board the royal ship to Seishun, Ryoma had fallen asleep on Tezuka.

His head was leaning against Tezuka's arm but he somehow managed to crawl into his lap. Tezuka couldn't even remember how he got there!

"Oishi, get him off of me!" Tezuka whispered as the carriage drew to a halt.

Oishi smiled as he picked the future second Emperor up.

Tezuka rose and left the carriage. Oishi handed the boy back so he too could leave.

"Prince Ryoma, you need to wake up." Tezuka lightly shook the boy. Ryoma buried his head into Tezuka's chest.

"No."

Oishi was given a stare that told him to do the waking.

He held Ryoma like a baby and took a piece of dried meat from the basket of snacks in the carriage and waved in front of his face.

A small, feminine grabbed the piece of jerky and began to suck on it.

"Yummy," Ryoma jumped out of Oishi's arms and stretched with the jerky still in his mouth.

Tezuka and Oishi gaped at the boy as he walked around to get the blood moving.

"Food wakes him up." Tezuka said as he made a mental note.

"Prince Ryoma! Yay! Hi Prince Ryoma!" A group of little four and five year olds ran up to the boy and hugged him.

Ryoma kneeled down and let the kids hug him. Some were crying.

"We heard you were leaving! Don't leave us! WAAAAHHHH!" The kids all began to wail.

Ryoma smiled kindly at them and hugged each one. "Don't worry, I'll come back to visit. I promise."

A little girl ran up to him with a little doll.

"Here, take my dolly, Ms. Tulip!" She held out the slightly dirty doll. The doll had purple hair with blue eyes and a pink dress.

"But Alice, you love Ms. Tulip."

"I know, but we want you to 'member us."

Ryoma smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I will, don't worry."

Tezuka and Oishi were watching from the outside as Ryoma interacted with the peasant kids.

In Seishun, this never would have happened. In Seishun, the rich interact with the rich and the poor with the poor. There was no 'rich and poor' communication. Both teens were born into families in the upper class, if someone from the lower class were to even _try_ to talk with them, they could be killed on the spot. Ryoma might receive some trouble for this.

--

The ship creaked slightly as it sailed for three days on the Placid Ocean.

Ryoma was in his suite on the ship. In his hands was Ms. Tulip. He played with her hair as he looked at the endless blue of the ocean surrounding them. He sighed as he went to his chest and pulled out some clothes.

He took out a pair of dark blue Les Angels' traditional pants and some white scarves to wrap around his hips. The silver shirt he picked out stopped above his abdominals. The sleeves were sheer blue and hung off his shoulders. He slipped on a pair of blue, silver beaded, slippers and silver forearm cuffs with small silver chains that made a jingling sound when he moved. He tied his hair in a knot and placed the silver pin in. Last but not least, he put the blue scarf around his face that hid his nose and mouth.

It was custom in Les Angels to cover your face if you were in an arranged marriage and going to your future spouse's homeland.

Ryoma grabbed Ms. Tulip and ran up the stairs, leaving the sound of chains echoing behind him.

When he got to the deck, the crew looked at him oddly. He was dressed so oddly, when compared to Seishun's way of dress. The young prince ignored them and reached for the dagger in his band of scarves. He cleared away some ropes and threw some crates behind him.

He put the dagger in between his hands and pushed in. It expanded as he swung his arm out and brought it back while spinning it rapidly. Some crewmen stumbled back as they feared he would kill himself if he missed.

Ryoma spun on one foot and tapped the end of his glaive on the wood before jumping and swinging it under his feet.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing to watch in amazement. Ryoma seemed to be dancing rather than wielding a dangerous weapon.

After coming to a graceful close, he collapsed his glaive and picked up Ms. Tulip before walking to a sailor by him.

"Do you know where I could get something to eat?" The man tall and muscular with a ruddy face, yet he seemed scared.

He fell to kneel before the prince but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Sailor, do you know where I could something to eat? You don't have to say anything if you want, just point me in the direction." Ryoma asked again. This time, the man pointed towards the back of the ship where there was a giant elevated section.

Ryoma nodded and walked that way.

--

"Mr. Oishi?" Ryoma asked the ambassador.

"Yes?"

"How come no one but you and Prince Tezuka talks to me?"

Oishi sighed as he tried to think of a way to tell him. Three of them were in the dining room, eating some fresh lobster when Ryoma voiced his question. Luckily for Oishi, Tezuka was there.

"In Seishun, if you are part of the Aristocracy, you do not talk, and even more seldom, look at someone of the peasant class like them."

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows. "So how do you function?"

Tezuka looked at the twelve year old. "Excuse me?"

"How do you function? I mean, how do you know what everybody on your land needs if they're all lower class?"

"We assume what the cities need and provide it for them."

"But if you're wrong? What about a certain group of people in every city?"

"What do you mean by that?" Oishi asked; he was intrigued by Ryoma. He was smarter than any other little kid he knew.

"Well," He paused to think of an example. "What of the mentally challenged?"

"You mean the Idiots?"

Ryoma scowled. "That's such a cruel name! My mother told my siblings and me to call them challenged."

"Well, we send operatives to each city or village to collect them and bring them to the Center of Order."

"What's that?"

"It's where we send the _challenged_ to prevent them from causing disorder."

Ryoma frowned slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They are a danger to society," Oishi answered.

"No they're not! In Les Angels, we treat them like people! If you're part of a family and you're sibling is ill like that, we give you lessons on how to communicate and teach them. We keep them at home."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma. "Your father approved of this method?"

"Of course. You know, I really don't like Seishun by what you're telling me. Les Angels used to be that way. As a matter of fact, it used to be called La Morte de Vie, The Death of Life. But when my parents were crowned they changed the names to Les Angels de Terre, The Angels of the Earth. They did a complete overhaul of the government and changed every single policy and law. Every since then, we've been prospering."

"That is remarkable!" Oishi gasped.

Ryoma smirked. "Only something as grand as that could be pulled over by the Echizen family."

"Indeed." Tezuka nodded as he drank from his wine glass.

"I'm known for being slightly random." Ryoma said out of the blue.

Oishi and Tezuka looked at him. "We can tell." They said in unison.

"Well, I saw Prince Tezuka drinking and I'm wondering. Are you really that old?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you look thirty, but then my parents would never make me marry someone _that_ old. So how old are you?"

"I am fifteen."

"Me too," Oishi stated.

"How are you ambassador then?"

"Well, my father broke his leg shortly before the trip to Les Angels so I took his place."

Ryoma nodded and sat back before wiping his mouth. He placed the scarf over his face once more and rose. "I'm going back to bed."

"It's right after noon!"

"I need a nap." Ryoma left and went downstairs to his bed.

--

Ryoma stepped off the ship and the first thing he saw was a large group of people on expensive looking thoroughbreds with rich robes and jewels adorning them.

Ryoma was wearing red Les Angels' pants. His shirt was red and white that reached his hips before separating into two flaps that fell on his front and back and showed his pants. The shirt was a turtle neck with no sleeves and had a silver dragon that wrapped around the boy. He wore the same forearm cuffs and black slippers. His hair was down but only some were tied into a knot that was held with the royal hairpin. He had a red scarf covering his face with small silver chains holding it in place.

"Prince Echizen," All of the welcome guests bowed deeply before turning to Oishi and Tezuka. "Prince Tezuka, Ambassador Oishi."

Tezuka and Oishi bowed back and Ryoma stood there like a stupid rock. He didn't know Seishun courtesy! Was he supposed to bow or nod his head? How low was he supposed to bow? What if he insulted them by not bowing? Maybe he should just bow as low as they did to Oishi and Tezuka!

Ryoma put his hands on his knees and bowed so deeply he thought he was going to fall over.

Gasps and shrieks sounded around him and he felt a woman's hands pull him straight by yanking him back.

"Oh my goodness! A prince should NEVER bow that low!" The woman was a light brunette with light gray eyes. She was pretty in a light pink dress that reached her ankles and white sandals.

Ryoma regarded her, then ignored her completely for he had to sneeze.

"Bless you." Everyone said together.

Ryoma looked at them. "Thank you."

Everyone was silent. Ryoma felt as though he was supposed to just ignore them.

"Enter awkward silence." Ryoma said before going to the markets on the other side of the piers.

"Where is he going? Nya," A red haired man asked as he hopped off his horse.

"To the markets I think," Oishi said as he watched the prince walk away.

"He doesn't know Seishun's etiquette," Tezuka said.

"Crap!" Oishi shouted as he ran after the boy.

He stopped abruptly at the sight he saw. He thought that everyone would be ignoring Ryoma in fear of execution, but it was the opposite. Ryoma was talking to a lady merchant over some hot buns on sale.

Tezuka came up behind him with everyone else.

"Now, even though chicken is yummy, the traditional is the best." They heard the old lady say as she pointed to a steaming bun.

"Yes it does, I tried it once. But the pork looks exquisite."

"They look the same."

"No, a true food-fanatic can spot the smallest of differences in food. The pork is fatter. I'll have five pork buns, please."

The lady laughed and wrapped five buns up and put them in a small bag. Ryoma paid her and took one out the bag and ate it.

"I love it!" Ryoma said as he turned toward Tezuka.

"Neh, Prince Broom, do you want a bite?"

Tezuka quirked an eyebrow but nonetheless shook his head. The lady stopped laughing when she saw the High Prince and curtseyed.

Ryoma didn't seem to notice the rising tension and ran up to Tezuka. He, in all of his twelve year old excited-ness, shoved the steaming bun into his intended's face.

"Take a bite!"

"No th-," Tezuka's rejection was interrupted by a pork bun shoved in his mouth. He closed it immediately and a large chunk remained in his mouth and it was _HOT!!!_ Tezuka, as High Prince, couldn't just spit it out. He began to chew it and swallowed it quickly. Luckily he didn't choke.

Tezuka felt his breath hitch in his throat. Never mind about that whole 'luckily he didn't choke' thing. He swallowed too fast.

Ryoma noticed that Tezuka was becoming slightly red so he patted the older teen on the back. Tezuka began coughing and everyone went into a panic.

Guards went to the lady merchant and seized her before dragging her out of her stall. Two guards drew their swords and were about to decapitate the old woman for trying to murder the High Prince and possibly, his spouse-to-be.

Ryoma saw the glint of shiny metal and drew two daggers from under his cuffs. With a flick of his wrists, the daggers imbedded themselves into one hand of each guard. They cursed loudly and looked for any possible assassin.

"Don't you dare hurt her! She did nothing wrong." Ryoma's voice carried over the ruckus easily. Tezuka had long since recovered from choking and was trying to get everyone to stop hitting him in the back.

"If anything here, it's Prince Broom's fault!" Ryoma continued. "Now, where'd the other buns go?"

He started walking around and found the bag on the ground where he put them down. He took one out of the bag and ate it as he went up to the guards. He mercilessly pulled his daggers out before wiping the blood on them on the guards. He placed them in his belt before walking over to the lady.

He helped her up and led her to her stall.

"Now, I do believe that Prince Broom likes the pork buns. I'll take ten more, please." Ryoma smiled at the old lady and she smiled back shakily. You would too if you almost lost your life. She packaged ten more pork buns and took the money offered.

Ryoma walked back towards the party and gave Tezuka the bag.

"You're a big boy. Carry them." He ordered and walked away before Tezuka could reply.

Tezuka growled quietly and followed the brat so he could dump everything on him. Ryoma turned back and winked playfully at the older boy before running away. Tezuka turned back around and threw the bag at Oishi before going after the boy.

"Where are you going?"

"To get him before he gets lost!" Tezuka called back as he ran even faster

--

Ryoma slowed to a stop and… 'Oh crap, I'm lost.' He thought as he looked around at the area he was in. There was a high stone wall with ramparts he could not too far away. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Tezuka come out.

Tezuka brushed off his black breeches and shirt of any leaves.

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"You're by the Royal Palace."

"Is that the wall over there?" Ryoma pointed to it.

"Yes it is."

--

Momoshiro Takeshi was curious about the prince's fiancé. Or was it fiancée because he could bear children? Momo cleared his head of that problem. The fact was: the boy was weird. He saw Ryoma throw those daggers with such accuracy and precision, it was scary. And he was only twelve?

Violet eyes swept over everyone in room. Oishi was _this_ close to calling a massive search party, but Kikumaru kept him at bay…by sitting on his lap.

Kaidoh and Inui were playing a game of chess.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh hissed in victory. "I win."

Inui's glasses flashed. "Impossible! The data never lies!"

Fuji was smiling as he and his sister talked over about the new boy coming to live with them.

The door to their 'Ultra-High- Secret- If- You- Come- We'd- Have- To- Kill- You- Clubhouse- Room!', or the Clubhouse for short, opened and Tezuka walked in.

Tezuka's naturally layered, slightly messy hair, was mess as he finger combed it.

Ryoma walked in with his hair looking like a bird attacked. In his hands were four hawks, already headless and plucked.

"What happened!?" Oishi practically screamed when he saw the thin line of blood on Tezuka's cheek.

"Prince Ryoma thought it would be fun to see hawk chicks in their nest in a tree in the forest."

Tezuka sat down and Ryoma plopped down next to him.

"It's not my fault it was the mother's time of the month!"

Tezuka scowled at him. "You kidnapped the chick!"

"It was too cute."

Tezuka withheld the urge to roll his eyes.

"Besides, we got dinner!" Ryoma grinned as he held up the four hawks.

"You killed them?" Momo asked.

"No, I killed one. Broom prince here killed the other three. The first two he took out with his knives, but the third one just scratched him and he threw it into a tree and its neck broke."

"Nice one Tezuka, nice one," Fuji chuckled.

--

Tezuka sighed as he removed his shirt. He was dead tired and tomorrow…oh my gosh, he didn't even want to think about that.

Tomorrow was the presentation of Ryoma and the official announcement of their engagement.

Tezuka wondered why his grandfather was rushing things. The engagement should have been announced six years from now.

But Tezuka couldn't- wouldn't- let himself be fooled. His grandfather was dying. Slowly but surely, each day Emperor Kunikazu's health would weaken. Tezuka, when Kunikazu died, would become Emperor since he was next in line. His parents were murdered when he was six years old.

He might become the new Emperor at only fifteen years old. The youngest ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew! Over 8,000 words! These chapters are monsters!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for this story! Umm...just so you know Tezuka is a bit OOC, but hopefully not that much! So here's chapter 2 for you!**

The ball was in full swing. Hundreds of people were inside the grand ballroom, happily chatting, dancing, and eating rich and exquisite food. The women were all in figure hugging ball gowns and men were dressed in their finest breeches and tunics.

Tezuka was wearing dark blue breeches, a white shirt, and a dark russet red tunic- Seishun's colors. He had his hair in its usual part of it was tied in the back. Ryoma was wearing a dress similar to the shirt he was wearing when they arrived in Seishun with black skin tight shorts underneath and black slippers. On either side of the dress was a long spilt that showed the boys long, toned, smooth legs whenever he moved. His hair was left out with two sections hanging over his shoulders with a silver clip at the ends. His bangs were thick and fell into his eyes.

Tezuka groaned as he saw his fiancé.

"Ryoma, save some crab cakes for the other three hundred guests." Ryoma looked at him.

"Buth shey shooooo goooooooooodddddddd!"

Tezuka took the other half of the cake in Ryoma's hand and ate it so the boy couldn't eat it again.

"Wah Prince Broom! That's so mean!" Ryoma pouted cutely.

"Why do you insist on calling me that insufferable alias?"

"Because you're way too stiff. You're like a broom!" Ryoma ran away, his bells and chains jingling behind him as his scarves fluttered.

Tezuka growled. He didn't feel as though Ryoma was his fiancé, but some brat he was watching over while their parents were at a ball or something.

Did Ryoma just leave to go into the East Wing? Tezuka's eyes widened as he jogged out of the kitchens and followed his trail. That way led to his grandfather's room!

--

Tezuka finally arrived, only to have his fear confirmed. The door to Kunikazu's room was slightly opened and he could hear Ryoma's voice from within.

"Emperor Kunikazu, how come you haven't left your room in so long?"

"Mm, why haven't I?" Kunikazu's raspy voice rang clearly. "I'm too old and too sick to lift my head, much less walk around." Tezuka peeked into the room.

Ryoma was sitting on the side of the bed holding Ms. Tulip.

"Who is that?" Kunikazu asked as he eyed the dirty rag.

"This is Ms. Tulip," Ryoma smiled as he twirled a purple lock.

"You keep such a doll?"

"Hai, one of the girls from the village near my castle gave it to me when I left."

"Is she the daughter of one of your father's advisors?"

"No, of course not. Her father is a fish merchant."

Tezuka held his breath. His grandfather had instilled the ladder of society in effect then. He hated the prospect of rich and peasant people mixing together.

"A fish merchant? So she is of low class."

"Ah, you know, I told her not to give it to me. Ms. Tulip means the world to her. Her mother made it for before she died of a disease that came from foreign merchants."

"Mm, was she your sweetheart?"

He wasn't supposed to say that! He was supposed to throw as much of a tantrum as a ninety year old man could.

"No! But she's a sweetheart. Alice is only five."

Kunikazu was silent for a minute before speaking. "Les Angels is definitely an odd land."

"Only to you because you are not from there. Seishun is odd to me. Not to mention cruel."

"What do you mean by that?" Tezuka gulped. His grandfather sounded offended.

"Yesterday, when we were at the pier, I bought some pork buns and gave a bite to Prince Broom and he choked on it. Your guards grabbed the merchant and tried to kill her."

"She tried to kill my grandson."

"No, your idiot grandson swallowed too fast and it went down the wrong pipe. She didn't do anything but make them. She can't control how the customer eats her food." Ryoma scowled at Tezuka through the door.

His cover was blown.

"Kunimitsu isn't an idiot."

"Have you actually been around him?" Ryoma asked with a wry smile and tilted his head. "By the way, Kunimitsu is his real name? I thought it was Tezuka."

"Yes, have Kunimitsu explain to you."

"Okay," Ryoma was interrupted as the large bell rang seven times. "It seven past noon, time for you to go to bed." Ryoma pushed the blankets on the ill Emperor and made sure he was comfortable. He placed a small kiss on the old man's forehead and blew the candles out around the large room.

"Good night Emperor."

"Good night Prince Ryoma."

Ryoma pushed the door open and saw Tezuka standing outside of it.

The taller boy quietly shut the door and turned toward his intended.

"I don't think I'll ever understand Seishun. Your name is Kunimitsu but everyone calls you Tezuka. Why?"

"Follow me to the study."

They walked through the halls quietly…scratch that.

"Can you get rid of those chains?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, a member of the royal family always wears these. They hold hidden daggers that we could use to save our lives."

They reached two ornate doors with dragons imbedded on them. Tezuka took a gold key out and entered it into the ornate key hole. The dragons' heads turned from each other to facing outward before the doors opened by themselves.

Ryoma looked in awe as at the massive room. Shelves of books, tomes, and scrolls lined the room wall to wall, ceiling to floor. Off to the far right was a large oak and gold polished desk. Tezuka walked over and cleared off the desk.

"Sit here. We should only take about an hour." Ryoma sat down in the large leather chair and looked at everything. Despite the fact that he acted excited, which he was, and curious, which he was, about being in a new land that one day would be his- he was slightly scared. He felt that if he so much as breathed wrong, he would die. So he did _not_ touch anything.

Tezuka came back with three volumes in his arms and placed them on the desk.

"These books explain mannerisms and the proper conduct and dress code for Seishun."

"These are supposed to be read in one hour?" Ryoma shot him an incredulous stare.

"Yes."

Ryoma's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious?"

--

Tezuka looked up from his book to gaze at his soon to be husband, wife, wife-husband maybe?

He saw Ryoma with his head on the desk sleeping.

Tezuka sighed as he lifted the near weightless boy. He opened the doors and walked quietly through the halls, careful not awaken the prince.

'Why does this hall seem longer than ever?' Tezuka asked himself in exasperation as he just now, in all of his fifteen years, realized how big the palace was. He continued down the long hallway and turned right, before quickly doubling back.

'Go LEFT!' He thought as he went the other way. He finally arrived at Ryoma's light blue door and opened it. Tezuka walked towards the center of the room and then to the back wall. A giant plush bed was situated against the wall. There were red and silver silk sheets and white pillows on the bed and it was a canopy bed with sheer white curtains.

Ryoma was laid down gently on the sheets that Tezuka pulled back. He removed the scarf from the boy's face and the forearm cuffs and gently placed them on the table beside him.

Ryoma turned toward the older boy in his sleep and grabbed Tezuka's shirt.

"Broom."

Tezuka rolled in eyes yet had a small smile on his face. He lifted his larger hands and tried to pry the tiny hands off of him. They gripped harder.

This time, Tezuka pulled them a little harder. Ryoma rolled onto his other side and pulled Tezuka with him. Tezuka, not wanting to put Ryoma in an uncomfortable position, maneuvered his body so he was spooning the younger boy.

"Night-night Broom."

Ryoma whispered as he fell asleep again.

Tezuka, with one hand, unlaced his boots and took them off before removing his glasses and pulling the sheets over them.

--

Though Fuji would never admit it, he wasn't a sadist. He was sadistic, but that didn't necessarily make him a sadist, now did it? He just acted that way because then he could push people together and/or apart without them even noticing it because they'll be too wrapped up in trying to 'get back onto Fuji's good side'.

He noticed that Tezuka and Ryoma made a good couple, appearance wise. He wasn't so sure if they were compatible. Maybe they would have a marriage like Tezuka's parents.

Fuji paused in the drinking of his tea in his room to shudder. He remembered how much the two hated each other. In public, they were perfect couple.

Empress Ayana had long dark brown hair with natural blonde highlights that reached her waist. She was the most beautiful woman in the land and that was one of the reasons why she was chosen to marry the then High Prince, Kuniharu. The other reason was that she came from the second most influential family in Seishun (The first being the Royal Family).

Emperor Kuniharu was a cold ruthless ruler who took his father's conservative beliefs to the highest level. While they were alive, thousands of peasants were executed for the most trivial of matters. Kuniharu was of a big built, very muscular he was. He had the darkest brown hair and the coldest black eyes ever.

They couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other, so they had separate bedrooms.

Fuji always wondered how they managed to have Tezuka if they couldn't even be in the same room- much less have sex and create a baby.

But, it was for the good of the kingdom. Tezuka was the one thing-or person- that could bring them together.

Ayana and Kuniharu spoiled Tezuka rotten to make up for fighting in front of him and everything. Tezuka, of course, didn't care much for the toys and exotic pets they gave him.

Still, Fuji wondered if the prince's marriage would end in the same type of tragedy as his parents. Fuji shuddered once more at the memory.

Everyone, but Momo and Kaidoh who were five, was six years old when the palace was attacked by Iopines, hired by a neighboring kingdom to kill everyone there and take the palace. In the first attack, Kuniharu was killed by an arrow from a crossbow that penetrated his heart. Fuji could still remember the feeling of warm blood splattered on his face.

--

"_PAPA!!!" A younger Tezuka screamed as he watched his father fall to the ground. Six year old Fuji grabbed Tezuka's arm and began to drag him away from the scene. Blood was splattered against both boys hair, skin, and clothes and they ran away to where the other kids should've been._

"_I found the Prince!" They heard a throaty voice yell. The two petrified boys turned around to see a large burly man lumbering towards them. They screamed and began to run away, but the man was faster. He managed to run in front of them and raised his large war hammer. He swung it down towards Fuji._

_Fuji closed his sharp blue eyes and waited for impact. Instead, he felt a small body over his._

"_AAH!" Came the breathless gasp. Fuji opened his eyes to see his best friend clutching his left arm. Tezuka's hazel eyes were closed in pain, but they opened in determination. The six year old prince spun on one foot and landed a round house kick to the Iopine's hip. The man bent down to clutch his hip and Tezuka landed a punch to his face, breaking his nose._

_Fuji grabbed his hand and ran further away._

"_Where's Aunty Ayana?"_

"_I don't know!" An arrow blew past Fuji's neck and throat, striking him. Tezuka pulled them into a hidden corner._

"_What's wrong Fuji?" But Fuji couldn't speak. He was choking on some blood. Tezuka saw the blood leave his friend's mouth and ripped a piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around the wound. _

"_Spit out," Tezuka whispered. Fuji did as told and spat out the blood and was relieved when he didn't taste anymore._

"_We…have…"_

"_No, don't speak." Tezuka looked out the corner and grabbed Fuji's hand._

"_We have to go to the East Wing."_

_Fuji nodded and they ran as fast as they could._

_--_

"_Kunimitsu!" The two boys stopped and turned right to come face to face with the Empress._

"_Mama!"_

"_Aunty Ayana!" The two ran up to her and saw the other boys with her._

"_Fuji-kun! We thought you two were dead, nya!" A younger Eiji hugged Fuji close._

"_Mama, papa- he- he's dead," Tezuka hugged his mother. Ayana hugged her boy close. "And Fuji was injured." Ayana's eyes widened as she swung to look at the Fuji heir. _

"_Syuusuke, come here." Her voice was firm as she gently hugged Fuji to her and checked the cloth around his neck. "It should hold for now. But we need to run!" She gathered the seven boys and they ran down a small hall to the end where they turned left and went down stairs._

_They made it outside, at the back of the castle where they could escape safely. They went towards the secret gate that led to the forest outside. Ayana saw a guard nearby with a sword in his chest and pulled it out. _

"_Go! Run into the woods and find somewhere to hide!"_

_She was frantic and her eyes were bright in fear. She saw Iopines coming their way and she shoved Kaidoh and Momoshiro out first._

"_Where do you think you're going!?" A man wearing the Iopine uniform said as he came up from behind Ayana. Everyone froze as Ayana didn't answer him._

_Instead, she spun around and quickly divested the body of its head. _

"_What are you waiting for!? GO!!!" Everyone scrambled to leave as more Iopines came up to attack. Ayana fought against them with her sword as Inui and Oishi went through the slightly opened gate. Tezuka was the last one to leave. But as he did, he heard a scream._

_He turned around to see Ayana holding her bleeding mid-drift. She had killed every man but one, that changed as she drove the sword through his temple. She turned around and Tezuka marveled at her._

_Her hair was wild and untamed, her hazel eyes bright and her pure white robes where splattered with blood._

"_Kunimitsu, let's go!" She led Tezuka into the forest where everyone was waiting._

"_Minna, let's go!" They walked into the forest, looking for somewhere to rest._

_--_

_They were huddled in a cave. Kaidoh was near Inui, who was hugging for to share body heat. Eiji had passed out from exhaustion as soon as they got there and Oishi too. Momoshiro was sleeping with his head on Inui's lap._

"_Fuji, can you hand me that yellow flower?" Tezuka asked quietly._

_Fuji did as he was requested and watched Tezuka mixed it into a paste and smeared it on Fuji's throat._

"_It should make sure that you wound won't become green."_

_Ayana was sitting, legs outstretched, clutching her stomach as she watched her son tend to his friend._

_She knew she wasn't meant for this world anymore. It was her time to go._

"_Kunimitsu and Syuusuke, go to sleep now." She quietly ordered. She didn't want them to see her die._

_The two boys nodded and kissed her goodnight. They huddled by everyone else and fell into a dreamless sleep._

_--_

"_Mama? Mama? Mama!?" The other boys were awakened by the panic voice of Tezuka. They saw him huddled over his mother, shaking her violently._

_Oishi came over and looked at her body. Her eyes were closed in sleep but she was almost snow white from blood loss._

"_She's gone Tezuka," Oishi whispered as he hugged his friend._

"_No! She can't be!" Tezuka cried as he continued to shake her._

_Kaidoh made his way over and brushed her hair aside. "We should bury her."_

_Inui went to the entrance of the cave, "The castle seems at peace."_

_Eiji cried silently with Momo over the loss of their favorite 'Aunty'. Fuji just sat there in shock._

"_I agree with Kaidoh," Fuji said after a minute._

_Tezuka rubbed his nose as he hugged his mother's cold corpse. "There's a lake not far from here."_

_His voice was broken and he hiccupped as he rose._

_They took off Ayana's thick over robe that was stained and saw her silk nightgown that had a giant spot of blood on it near her fatal wound. The small children dragged her body so she was on the robe and dragged her out of the cave._

_Momo and Kaidoh were ahead of Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Eiji, and Inui- who were dragging Ayana- and were clearing their path of any branched and/or other foliage._

_Soon, about an hour later, they arrived at a serene lake with a weeping willow on the lush hill that gave way to the bank. _

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Mama comes here all the time."_

_They lifted her up onto the hill and looked around for something to dig with._

"_Who has a knife!?" Tezuka called out. Inui and Eiji took theirs out. "Good, go find some pieces of wood and cut them into flat panels." The two nodded and left. "Everyone else, find a sharp rock and find a bigger rock or go find some flowers."_

_Oishi, Momo, and Kaidoh went to get flowers while Tezuka and Fuji found to sharp rocks and a larger one._

"_Is your arm okay?"_

"_Hai, don't worry." They carried on a quiet conversation as they carved Ayana's name into the stone._

_Inui and Eiji came back and began to dig a hole to bury her in with their makeshift wooden shovels. Oishi, Momo, and Kaidoh were making flower crowns to put on the dead Empress' head. They buried her in flowers to hide the smell of her dead body from letting any scavengers come._

_About two hours later, the ten foot hole was dug, a gravestone was made, and a bed of flowers and vines was woven._

_The boys put three thick vines under the bed of flowers and thick plants and swung it to the other side of the two foot wide hole.'_

_Eiji, Oishi, Inui, and Momo were on one side and Tezuka, Fuji, and Kaidoh were on the other as they slowly lowered her down._

_They put the dirt back in the grave and held a silent prayer for her, and anyone who died the night before._

--

Fuji shook himself out of his thoughts and rose to go to the Tenu arena.

--

"Sa, Eiji and Oishi, good morning."

"Nya, Fujiko! You wanna play with us!?" Eiji asked as he jumped into the face of the genius.

"Sure," The Tensai grabbed his lance of the wall to his left and walked onto the courts.

"Who am I playing against?" Oishi pointed to Eiji.

"I'll be the judge (ref)." Oishi climbed onto the high chair on the side of the court and gave the signal to play.

--

"That was a good game Eiji."

Eiji pouted. His invisible cat ears were drooping down and his navy blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Nya that was total domination." Eiji bounced over to Oishi to let him hug his acrobatic friend, coughcough lover coughcough Fuji added mentally.

"It's okay Eiji, at least you got a point off of him."

"Yeah, ONE," he stuck one finger up, "OFF OF HIM! ONE!"

"He's just too powerful, nya."

Eiji ran away when he smelled breakfast, leaving the mother and genius alone.

"Shall we?" Oishi asked with a smile.

"We shall."

--

Kaidoh moved to sit on the other side of Inui, away from Momoshiro. The maids were putting the giant bowls of oatmeal, grits, and eggs. Platters of bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, ham, pancakes, and just about every fruit in the land were placed among the bowls on the huge table.

Momoshiro was already drooling, waiting for Tezuka and the new boy to come down.

Oishi and Fuji arrived just after Eiji and all three sat down next to each other.

The doors opened and everyone turned to see Ryoma pushing the door back with all the strength in his small body.

"Grrhhhh…there!" He shouted as he bound into the room. He was wearing his traditional clothes and chains that were silver and red, but this time, without the face scarf. "I told you Broom, my nose is the best in the universe." Ryoma said while tapping his nose.

Tezuka followed him. He was wearing light green shirt and dark green breeches with black ankle boots.

"That you did." They sat down and began to eat.

Or, everyone but Ryoma. Tezuka had a firm grip on Ryoma's arm and he waited until everyone had their plates of food.

Oishi, who went with Tezuka to Les Angels, knew why he was doing that.

No one else did, though.

"Prince Ryoma, aren't you going to eat?" Momo asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"I am."

"When?"

Kaidoh hissed as a piece of egg almost landed in his plate.

"You stupid disgusting peach-butt!"

"What was that Mamushi!?"

"You heard me!"

The two hotheads began a fierce glaring competition at each other.

"Now you can't eat." Tezuka let go of Ryoma and the boy was on the food like white on rice.

"W-what the!? Where'd my food go!?" Momo screamed as he saw his bare plate. Kaidoh looked towards his plate and saw everything was still there.

"You little brat! Give me my food!" Momo demanded as he saw Ryoma with a pile of food so large it could've been a scale replica of Mount Nihong (aka Mt. Everest).

"Ya snooze, ya lose!" Ryoma said as he slowly ate a piece of bacon.

--

Everyone stared in a state of mortification and awe at the small boy as he ate the last piece of toast.

"That was delicious! But is there anymore?"

"No."

"You ate my ham."

"Yes I did Broom."

"You ate my ham."

"Yeah, we established that."

"No, _you_ ate **my** ham."

"You weren't eating it!"

"But it was mine."

"I don't care."

Ryoma and Tezuka had their silent moment of bickering while everyone was mourning the loss of their breakfast.

All but Oishi that is. He reached under the table and pulled out another platter of food.

"Minna, we can share this."

"WE LOVE YOU OISHI!!!"

--

"Now, what did you learn from what you read last night?" Tezuka asked Ryoma. They were back in the study and were having lessons on the history of Seishun.

"Um… that Seishun is boring."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know; I fell asleep after the first sentence."

"We shall discuss it now."

Tezuka opened a wide book which was an atlas of the world and of individual lands.

"Here is Seishun, across the Placid Ocean is Les Angels. South of Seishun is the Kingdom of Rokkaku. Fuji's family was from there originally before they moved here."

"Really?"

Tezuka nodded curtly. "The capital is Chiba. To the North of Seishun is Hyotei."

"Is that where that guy lives?"

"Who?"

"I don't remember his name, but he looks like a monkey."

"Does he have a mole under his eye?"

"Yup!"

"Atobe Keigo, the prince there."

"I call him Monkey King. He thinks he's actually better than me! When he told me that, I never laughed as hard as I did back then. Good times, good times."

"To the West of Hyotei is Rikkai-"

"Wait! What's the capital of Hyotei?"

Tezuka hesitated for a bit. "It's Atobe."

"What?"

"The capital is Atobe."

"That self centered diva."

"I know," Tezuka turned the page. "Anyway, Rikkai is ruled by two families. The Yukimura family and the Sanada family."

"Why are there two ruling families?"

"Their sons were promised to each other but each family wanted to rule, so they settled to rule together. The capital is Dai. To the South of Rikkai is Fudomine. There, the ruling family is the Tachibana family. Their capital is Ibu, governed by the Ibu family."

"Okay, I got it. Are there any enemy countries?"

"We have one enemy, and that's Yamabuki." Tezuka pointed to a medium sized country not even half the size of Seishun. "One of my father's advisors came from Yamabuki. But, he was charged with murder and fled with his family. Since then, our alliance with them has been broken."

"The Iopines are from there."

"Yes, since the end of the alliance, Yamabuki's been sending them to all of our allied lands to try and take over so they can use the country's army to take over Seishun."

"Why don't they try to just come over here?" Ryoma noticed that Tezuka was trying to hide his eyes by staring intently at the book. The younger boy was a bit confused before realization dawned on him.

They did.

He remembered hearing from his parents about how Emperor Kunikazu had to be re-crowned, a first in history.

The Iopines did attack. And most likely than not, killed Tezuka's parents but Tezuka was too young to take over.

Ryoma let his eyes fall to his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Tezuka looked up in surprise. "It's okay, it was a long time ago."

Ryoma nodded and picked up another book. "How about Seishun etiquette? That lady at the docks pulled me back really hard when I bowed."

"You'll have to excuse Yumiko, she's Fuji's older sister. However, there is one more country we need to discuss. That's the island nation of St. Rudolph, that's where Fuji's younger brother Yuuta lives."

"Capital?"

"Haji, the ruling family is the Mizuki family, Yuuta married the heir."

"So he's like me?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a pool?"

Tezuka shot him a quizzical look.

"Sorry, I had a random moment. Don't answer."

"Back to etiquette, the bows one of your status must perform are…" And the rest of the time was full of Tezuka bowing and Ryoma falling, Tezuka was teaching and Ryoma learning.

--

"Okay, so here it's last name then first name."

"Very good."

"Sooo you're real name is Kunimitsu Tezuka."

"Yes."

"But you're still a Broom."

Tezuka palmed his face before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good night Ryoma."

"You're no fun."

POKE!

"Are we reverting to this game again?"

"Nope. It's a new game!"

POKE!

"Poke no contact back!"

"What?"

"When I poke you, I have to say 'poke no contact back!' and then you can't poke, pinch, punch, slap, smack, kick, knee, elbow, nuggie, or any other form of contact for that matter on me for five minutes. You could also say 'poke no poke back!' but then I could pinch, punch or anything to you but NOT poking for five minutes."

Tezuka sighed and lifted the boy.

"Time for little boys to go to bed."

"Just because I'm -oof!" Ryoma landed on his bed with a soft thump and glared at his fiancé through his bangs.

"Good night Broom!" Ryoma huffed as he pulled the covers over his head.

"It's been five minutes hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

POKE!

Ryoma gasped and turned around to see Tezuka with a small grin on his face.

"Poke no contact back!" He whispered before leaving. Ryoma smiled before falling asleep. He would get his payback tomorrow.

--

Inui watched Ryoma carefully as if he was some new specimen, which to Inui he was, as the young boy walked into the Clubhouse. The boy marched right up to Tezuka and extended a finger.

POKE!

"Poke no contact back."

Ryoma screamed through clenched teeth.

"NO! I can't be losing at my own game!"

"But you are."

"You cheated. That's a four minute and thirty second penalty."

"What?"

"Twenty nine…thirty," POKE! "Poke no contact back!"

Tezuka sputtered and put his book down.

"You just made that up!"

Ryoma ignored him and beamed at Oishi. "See Oishi, I made Broom not so broomy! He's semi-doughy now!"

Oishi smiled kindly at the younger boy and applauded him.

"Mission Accomplished Prince Ryoma, well done."

"Oishi, twenty laps."

Oishi looked at Tezuka with a sheepish look. "Sorry, but that was a good move on his part."

"Broom, we do have lessons to attend to now."

"Lessons, on what may I ask?"

Ryoma looked at the boy with the thick glasses and porcupine hair. "No you may not ask, Mr. Porcupine."

Inui's face faulted for a minute as he wrote something in a notebook that appeared out of nowhere.

"So he stalks people?"

Eiji bounded over to the two future monarchs, "Nya, that's Inui for you!"

Ryoma jumped. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Eiji asked in a sad voice.

"Are you going to cry Mr. Kitty?"

"Maybe…" Eiji sniffed.

"Go ahead; be my guest!"

"What!?"

"If you start crying, that'll make you a cry baby, therefore, you'll no longer be a kitty. And out of everyone here, there must be at least one kitty- that's me. So you can be the Cry Baby."

Eiji wailed and ran to Oishi. "Hoi hoi, Ochibi's so mean to me!"

--

"Left! Right! Left! Right!"

"Slow down!"

"Right! Left! Right!"

"BROOOOMMMM!!!"

"Left! Right! Left! Right!"

"PRINCE BROOM!"

"Left! Right! Left!"

"EMPEROR KUNIKAZU!!!"

"What!? Are you crazy?" Tezuka grabbed the boy and covered his mouth with his larger hand.

"Mmmpp muuumm mophher mmmm!"

Tezuka let go of his mouth. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you tire me out! This is your daily training?" Ryoma complained with a whiny voice. You see, it wasn't whining because Ryoma _never_ whined. He complained with a whiny voice. The twelve year old looked at the heavy chains on his ankles and the weighted balls on the other end.

He was forced to walk, uphill mind you, with these behind him.

"If you want to survive an attack here, you must be tough."

"Tough and strong don't mean muscular! At home our warriors are trained with glaives and shukusens. They're some of the best in the world and some don't even have a muscle on them!"

"But your enemies differ from ours."

Tezuka removed his glasses and used his shirt to wipe his face of any sweat he developed under the hot sun. Then, he decided it was too hot to even wear a shirt. He unlaced the neck line and pulled the shirt over his head.

Ryoma watched and mimicked him.

"You're copying me."

"Well, Les Angels was never this hot."

Tezuka sighed before taking a key out of his pocket.

"There's a lake not far from here, we could cool off there if you're so hot." He removed the shackles and Ryoma sprang up faster than a jack rabbit running from the fox.

"Lead the way!"

Tezuka walked down the hill and saw the willow tree that draped its branches into the water below. Ryoma smiled before running down to the tree to take his clothes off so he could jump into the clear, cool water.

Tezuka stood behind for a moment before following. He saw Ryoma stop in mid run, one foot was in the air, as though some barrier had paralyzed him. He slowly put down his leg and just stood there.

Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's sleeping here."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother always said that when the flowers grow closely together like that then someone is sleeping there forever." Ryoma pointed to the mass of colorful flowers growing in front of a large stone.

Tezuka was surprised by that. The boy didn't even know who was buried there, but he respected them enough.

"Do you know who's buried here?"

"Yes."

"Is it your mother?"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma with wide eyes.

"Your mother probably loved to come here, and when she died, you had her buried here. Right?" Tezuka's eyes widened to previously unknown sizes.

Tezuka nodded once more as he went up to the stone and cleared some moss from it. Ryoma came up beside him and helped cleared it away.

'Empress Tezuka Ayana'

"Ayana," Ryoma whispered to the wind as it blew past them, caressing them.

--

Tezuka was already swimming a few laps in the lake while Ryoma carefully folded his clothes.

"Empress Ayana, it's Ryoma again. Can you please watch these for us? Thank you." He said after a moment's pause, as if he was listening to Ayana's response. The boy, in nothing but his underwear, ran down into the water.

"It's cold!" Tezuka chuckled as he swam over.

"Of course it is."

Ryoma splashed Tezuka with some water and swam away from the sputtering fifteen year old.

Tezuka was thankful he removed his glasses because they would've been under the water by now.

Tezuka swam after the boy, but Ryoma disappeared under the water with a powerful kick of his legs. Tezuka, being one never to be outdone, dove under the water.

Ryoma looked towards the older boy and smiled before kicking off a rock and swimming further into the lake. Tezuka was right behind him.

'He's fast!' Both boys thought as they raced each other.

They came to a fork in the river. No really.

Both boys swam to the surface to regain their breath.

"Why is there a fork in the river?"

"Be damned if I know." Tezuka said as he dove back under. Ryoma followed him. They got back down to the fork. Ryoma held up his hands and used his left hand to make a gesture as though he was writing.

Tezuka waved his left hand as well. They went towards the left side of the fork and swam.

Can anyone say big mistake?

A strong current pushed the two boys together and sent them streaming down the river that ran from the calm lake. Tezuka tried to swim upwards toward the surface but the current was too strong. He looked at Ryoma who was trying the same thing.

A burning sensation ripped through their chests. They needed air. NOW.

Tezuka tapped Ryoma and made a gesture to swim up diagonally.

They did just that and swam upwards with the current. When they broke the water they gasped for breath.

"What type of river is this!?"

Tezuka scowled at the blurry blur that was Ryoma. "…"

Ryoma scowled right back. "You tried to kill me!"

"…"

Tezuka started to swim again, downstream since the current was going that way.

"Hey! Broom!" Ryoma swam after the fast teen.

--

They continued to swim above the water in the middle of the river since the current was too strong to swim towards the banks.

"What's that sound?" Ryoma asked as they were approaching a dull roaring noise. The emerald raven haired prince looked towards the brunette and saw wide hazel eyes looking straight ahead. By now the sound was louder and was all Ryoma could hear. He had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be a good thing making the sound.

"RYOMA!" Tezuka shouted over the roar.

Ryoma kicked as hard as he could to be near his fiancé. "WHAT!!??"

"HERE!" Tezuka put his arm out and Ryoma grabbed it and was pulled close to him.

"WHY ARE YOU GIVI- AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tezuka tugged Ryoma into him as they fell off the edge and followed the path of the waterfall. They landed with a splash and swam back up to the surface.

Tezuka was shaking. You would too if you just nearly died.

Tezuka looked over to Ryoma only to see the brat grinning.

"Can we do that again?"

Tezuka swam by the boy and dunked him under the water and then swam to the cave under the fall.

"I'm going to forgive you for that because you just nearly died." Ryoma swam by doggy style with his nose in the air.

Both climbed out of the water and Tezuka went to a rock that was settles against the wall of the cave and pulled out some clothes.

"Where did those come from?"

"I always come here."

"So you knew where the left side of that fork was going to lead us?" Ryoma looked like a pissed off putty tat as his hair was matted against his head and face.

"No, this cave is about a mile from the palace."

Tezuka shook his head before putting on black breeches and a plain white shirt. Ryoma shivered but before he could say something, a black shirt was thrown at him.

Ryoma quickly put the shirt on to discover that the shirt reached his knees.

"You're awfully big, Broom."

Tezuka jerked to a stop.

"You also have a very dirty mind." Ryoma sat down on a mat that Tezuka pulled out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Enter awkward silence."

Ryoma and Tezuka sat there as Tezuka started a fire with some dry branches he found and two rocks.

"How long are going to be here?"

"We'll leave when we'll leave."

"And when's that?"

"Whenever."

"You don't talk much."

"You shouldn't." Ryoma let out an aggravated sound and jumped up to pace around.

--

"WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Everyone, even Fuji (who isn't scared of anything really), flinched at Kunikazu's voice. He may be ninety and dying but that didn't mean he was weak.

The old man had worked himself into a rage. His face was red and his brown eyes were blazing in fury.

"Where. Are. They?" He ground out.

Oishi decided to speak up. "We don't exactly know, but we found their clothes under a tree by the lake. They must've gone swimming."

"No one goes swimming for over ten hours!"

"We weren't swimming for ten hours. It was more like one!"

"Shut up Ryoma!" Tezuka whispered to the shorter boy.

Everyone jumped and turned towards the new voices. Tezuka was in his breeches and shirt and Ryoma was still in the shirt-now-a-mini dress.

"Where have you two been?" Kunikazu asked. He was still angry, but he calmed down a bit now that they were in front of him.

"Prince Broom here decided it would be a good idea to take a nap in a cave."

Tezuka looked absolutely affronted. "_YOU_," insert pointed finger, "thought it would've been a good idea to go left."

"But it was!"

"You led us over a waterfall."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. He hopped onto Kunikazu's bed and crossed his legs.

"Really now, I made you doughy and then you become stiff again. Maybe that's why you have gray hair." Tezuka gasped and ran out the room.

" Eep! Really!?" He ran down to his room to check the mirror.

Everyone started snickering at the stoic prince's reaction.

"I've never seen him like that!" Kaidoh said after he calmed down.

--

_Dear Mommy and Daddy and Nanako and Dumb-butt,_

_Today, March the fourteenth, marks my second week here. I've made lots of friends already! I only know three names but I call everyone else nicknames. There's Oishi, you met him already. Then there's Fuji; there's nothing he's comparable to. He's just too scary even though he smiles a lot. There's Eiji, he's like a kitty! But I'm the kitty, so I made him cry so now he's the Cry Baby. There's Snake-dude and Peach-butt, they fight a lot! Porcupine is freaky. He has really thick glasses so you can't see his eyes and his hair is really spiky. He stalks people._

_Guess what? I met Emperor Kunikazu! He's old but he's not that scary really. But earlier in the week, he was really angry._

_Prince Broom and I fell off the edge of a waterfall and were gone for a few hours. The Emperor thought we were killed or something and was about to kill everyone! But then we showed up and he calmed down. I made Broom squeak like a mouse by saying that he had gray hair. Just so you know, Broom is Prince Tezuka._

_Did you know that his real name is Kunimitsu? I didn't know that! Apparently here, your last name is said first. In Les Angels, I'm Ryoma Echizen, but here I'm Echizen Ryoma._

_There are some things here that I want to change. But they won't be without challenges. Don't worry though, I'll find a way._

_I've thought about it, and I've decided that I'll try my best to get used to Seishun's customs, it's a little hard and sometimes I feel like just giving up all together. But that wouldn't be me now would it? Tezuka is making it easier for me by giving me lessons and such. The others help out as well. _

_I was talking to Emperor Kunikazu, and he said that the wedding might be a few months from now because he said he was going to die soon. That thought scared me honestly. I'm only twelve! Kunimitsu was there too, he didn't seem to be affected by it, but I could tell he was. He was really quiet for the rest of the night. Don't tell anyone, but I'm worried for him._

_I have to go. The bell for ten just rang and I'm dead sleepy._

_Love, Ryoma_

Ryoma signed his name in elegant strokes and put everything away before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Lemony, Limey goodness ahead.**

**I also want to say that in the previous chapter, the Poking Game is an ACTUAL game that my friend Ganine made up, so I give credit to her, also, the whole 'check' thing later in the chapter is purely from my math teacher, Mr. Cramer!**

DATE: June 29

Ryoma's eyes shot open. His gut was telling him something was wrong. He looked to his left and saw that Tezuka was gone.

He got up and put on his red slippers and left his room while putting on his robe. His mind and body were not communicating. His mind knew something was wrong, but what was it? His body knew and led him to the East Wing.

Ryoma held his breath when he saw the door to Kunikazu's room open. He went up to it and peered in.

Tezuka was sitting in a chair beside the bed with his head cradled by his folded arms. Kunikazu looked like he was sleeping, but Ryoma knew better.

"Kunimitsu," Ryoma whispered as he walked up to the older boy and hugged him. Tezuka lifted his head but didn't say anything. Ryoma could see the trails of tears on his face.

A lot had happened in between March and June. Ryoma became more adapted to Seishun custom, Tezuka learned to show emotion, the country learned to love Ryoma, but most importantly- both Tezuka and Ryoma were married in May.

Four months seemed a bit too fast, but they spent almost every minute together.

"Kunimitsu," Ryoma repeated as he began to rub his back.

"He's gone…" Tezuka leaned his head against Ryoma's small chest.

--

Tezuka felt cold inside. Emperor Kunikazu just died, his grandfather, the last person blood related to him. But then, Ryoma was also related to him now.

Kunikazu had them get married last month since he knew that his time was nearly done.

Ryoma had dragged him back to their room so the morticians could retrieve the deceased Emperor and get ready for his funeral.

Ryoma was quiet for the most part. He had developed a wonderful relationship with his grandfather-in-law. They often had debates about their opposing views on society and had fun picking on Tezuka for being so stiff.

And then it's over. Just like that.

Ryoma absentmindedly ran his fingers through his husband's soft hair. He was staring blindly at the wall across from them. Tezuka was laying with his head in the younger's lap.

--

Fuji stared at men dressed in black in the Emperor's room. His blue eyes were widened considerably.

'No…it can't be.' He thought as he went to the Clubhouse.

He passed by Momo on his way.

"Syuusuke, what's wrong?"

"He's…gone."

Momo's face fell as his violet eyes became clouded in sadness.

"Oh man," he whispered as he hugged his lover close. Fuji buried his head into the taller boy's chest.

They walked slowly towards the Clubhouse. Everyone in the room stopped their banter when they saw the crestfallen faces of Fuji and Momo.

Oishi went up to them and asked them something quietly. Fuji just nodded.

Oishi turned to everyone.

"Emperor Kunikazu has passed away."

"Nya…"

"Fshuu…"

Inui stopped writing. Everyone paused in silence.

"What of Tezuka and Ryoma?" Inui asked after a moment.

"I don't know. When I went by the Emperor's room, they weren't anywhere in sight." Fuji answered as he and Momoshiro sat down.

"I wonder if they realize that tomorrow they'll be crowned."

Everyone looked at Kaidoh in alarm.

"Holy Crap!"

--

Tezuka sucked in a big breath of air as he washed his face in the large washroom.

'We'll be crowned tomorrow!'

Ryoma opened with door with a pale face.

"Goodness gracious…"

--

Ryoma glared at the maids from under his bangs as they pulled his hair and styled it in an elegant bun.

"Ow!" Ryoma winced as they combed by a sensitive part of his scalp.

"I'm sorry your Majesty!" The young girl apologized as she ran over the same spot with less pressure. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you," Ryoma mumbled as they tied all of the pieces of his long hair together and stuck an elaborate hair piece in.

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. The comb was gold with emeralds and rubies dripping down off of diamond tree branches.

He was wearing a Les Angels dress that was silver with red, white, and blue accents and green forearm cuffs with gold chains.

"We have to put the eye coal on your Highness." Another maid popped out of nowhere with a thick black pencil made of coal.

"Are you sure that I'm supposed to wear that?"

The maid smiled evilly. "Of course, right girls?" The other girls ganged up on the twelve year old.

"What is this!?" Ryoma screeched.

"Tie him up!" The oldest, a woman in her late twenties said.

"AAH!!!"

The 'maids', or Super Evil Women as Ryoma was thinking at that moment, stepped back to admire their work.

Ryoma was tied to a chair by his scarves and was trying to get free. His eyes were artfully decorated by the black coal that made his eyes look like they were more…slanted upwards (I don't know how to say it but it's like when you take the outer corners of your eyes and pulled them up). Above the coal was a thin line of blue paint. The maids put white powder on his face and then red powder on his cheeks to make it look like he was blushing. They, while laughing hysterically, applied a light pink coating of lip paint to his lips.

All together, Ryoma looked like a delicate doll.

"He's so cute!"

"Kawaii!"

"I know right!?"

"AWWWW!!!" Ryoma screamed for help but they gagged him.

Tezuka slowly opened the door and looked at the scene before him.

"What's going on here?"

The maids turned around and formed a circle around Ryoma to hide him from his husband.

"Nothing Prince Kunimitsu!"

They all laughed normally before they heard the scraping of a chair on the hardwood.

'NOO!!!' They moved as one and huddled around Ryoma.

Tezuka quirked an eyebrow.

"Ryoma?" He called.

"Mmph!"

"What did you to him?"

"Nothing! Hahaha, you're so funny Prince!"

"Mmph!"

Tezuka stepped closer to the gang of maids.

"Excuse me."

They didn't budge.

"Move please?" They were testing Tezuka's patience now.

"**MOVE!**" Tezuka bellowed. The maids screamed and ran out of the room.

Tezuka walked up to the pretty boy and untied him. "Why would you let them do this to you?"

"They came out of nowhere! I nearly peed my pants!"

"You're not wearing pants." Tezuka chuckled as Ryoma blushed deeply.

A knock sounded at the door. Tezuka got up to answer the door. Fuji was at the door. Fuji was smiling evilly at the door.

Fuji leaned to the side so he could look at Ryoma. "I knew the girls would do a great job. You look wonderful Ryoma."

"I knew you were involved with this somehow." Fuji grinned then looked at Tezuka.

"We're ready now." And with that, the tensai left.

Tezuka turned around to see his spouse. "Are you ready?"

Ryoma rose and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist. "Ready as I'll ever be." He whispered.

--

Everyone, all two thousand or so, were on their feet clapping and cheering wildly.

Ryoma was _this_ close to burying his head into Tezuka's arm for he was embarrassed by it all. He and Tezuka were sitting upon a dais in the Great Hall. The sounds were deafening.

Tezuka looked over the mass crowd with what seemed to be a cool exterior. But inside, he just couldn't grasp the concept.

He was Emperor.

HE was _Emperor!_

Ryoma couldn't grasp it either. Maybe if they were older it might have been easier to acknowledge it.

Upon their heads were crowns of gold, diamonds, and rubies.

"Kunimitsu, is this real?"

"I think so, Ryoma."

Ryoma grasped his husband's hand and held it tightly.

"This land, all of it, is ours to protect."

Tezuka smiled down at the twelve year old. "Ah, yes it is. And we'll do the best job at protecting it too."

Ryoma smiled, "Yes we will."

--

"Emperors," The 'gang' bowed to the new monarchs as they entered the Clubhouse after the ball.

"That's not funny," Ryoma pouted as he fell onto his favorite couch. "I'm so sleepy," yawn, "why are am I here and not in bed?"

"…"

"I guess that's a good reason."

"…"

"Me too."

Inui shivered, "No matter how many times I read my data, there is no way that having a conversation like that is possible!"

"…"

"I agree, Ryoma."

"…"

Most definitely."

"…"

"No, I'll tell him." Tezuka sat up from his lounging position next to Ryoma. "Inui, Ryoma and I have decided to name you Freakazoid."

Inui became blank and disintegrated into ash.

"Impossible…" his voice wavered like a ghost's.

"Fshuu, Sadaharu get back here!" Kaidoh ran to get his lover back from being carried out the window by the night's breeze.

Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma broke out into laughter. Fuji chuckled and Oishi ran after the two other boys while shouting out concerns of poison ivy in the gardens.

Tezuka's eyelids began to droop as everything soon calmed down.

"Mitsu… wake up."

Tezuka blinked _very_ slowly. He went to sleep?

Ryoma came into the young Emperor's field of eyesight.

"Ryoma?" Ryoma smiled lovingly at him.

"Everyone already went to bed." Tezuka sat up and noticed that indeed, the room was empty. "We should go now."

Tezuka got up and Ryoma took his hand. Though neither would admit it, because of their pride, they were so sleepy they were probably walking like they were drunk.

Tezuka pushed their bedroom door open and let the tiny boy in first.

Their room was larger than both of their previous (huge) rooms combined. A larger than life bed, that could easily hold twelve grown men, sat against the middle on the far wall. Large bay windows were on either side of a large door that led to a huge balcony. White curtains fames the windows and let moonlight into the large room.

Across the dark red room was a huge dresser with a closet the size of a third of the room.

Both boys dressed in their night clothes and fell onto the bed.

"Goodnight Ryoma," Tezuka said as he blindly put his glasses on the night stand.

Ryoma leaned forward and was about to kiss Tezuka good night, but paused. Tezuka looked at Ryoma, he could the boy's hot breath on his mouth.

Tezuka leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ryoma. Ryoma's arms wrapped around the older boy's neck and pressed his chest closer. Tezuka turned them around so that Ryoma was underneath.

He pressed the tip of his tongue against Ryoma's closed lips and Ryoma gasped at the tingles that raced up and down his spine. Tezuka pushed his tongue in and tasted Ryoma. Ryoma moaned quietly as Tezuka broke apart so they could breathe.

Ryoma's golden eyes were half lidded and darkened with passion. His lips were blood red and so were his cheeks. Tezuka had a light blush on his cheeks as well.

"Mitsu," Ryoma whispered as he rose up to meet the soft lips of Tezuka once more.

They broke off again and Ryoma yawned cutely. Tezuka laid down on his side and pulled Ryoma close. They fell into a peaceful sleep. The next day was Kunikazu's funeral and then, life as monarchs.

--

'How perfect,' Ryoma thought sarcastically as he pushed his soaking wet bangs from his forehead.

It was pouring down rain as the long procession traveled from the funeral service in the Palace to the burial site of the Tezuka family.

The monarchs and their closest friends were riding upon black horses as the High Priests rode ahead of the elegant black carriage carrying the body of Kunikazu.

Tezuka and Ryoma were wearing black and silver breeches with black tunics with a silver collar. Everyone had a black water proof cloaks on. Tezuka and Ryoma had silver pendants on their cloaks that marked them as the Imperial Couple.

"We come to you, Great Ancestors of the Majestic Imperial Family, to welcome the dearly departed soul of the Emperor Tezuka Kunikazu," The oldest of the High Priests spoke as the others lit dozen of incenses and candles around the body. "We ask you to welcome him into your Heaven!"

The Priests began to sing a chant, passed down for over a thousand years. Tezuka and Ryoma had their heads bowed as they lit their own candles and put it before Kunikazu.

Next, Oishi and Eiji lit their candles. Fuji and Momoshiro repeated the action before Inui and Kaidoh.

All of the other people began to chant the same song as they wished for the old Emperor's soul to rest in peace.

"May you, Great Ancestors, watch over our young Emperors and may they live long and our lands prosper."

"So may it be done onto you, us, and everyone." Everyone murmured in unison.

The citizens of the capital (which is Tokyo) left as the next part was for private eyes only.

Tezuka and Ryoma rose and removed the black blanket that covered the body and say a prayer.

Oishi and Eiji rose to sprinkle oil on the body.

Inui and Kaidoh placed any items that Kunikazu wanted burned with him.

Momo and Fuji rose to place the jewel of Counsel on his chest, to help him pass onto the other side.

The Priests carried the body to a massive stone oven -like- thing. Flames rose from the bottom as Kunikazu was pushed into it. The eight teens left the site and rode back to castle to retire early that night.

--

"Nooo," Ryoma whined, yes he's moved onto whining, as he stretched out over the desk in the study.

"You're blocking the papers."

"But we need to look at the bill more."

"We looked at it twice already!" Tezuka was exasperated. It was their first day as official Emperors and already they were fighting.

"My mother always said to 'check, check, double check, triple check, and check again', just in case you missed something!"

"We did that."

"No, we 'checked, checked', now we have to double, triple and check again!"

"Fine! Here!"

Ryoma grabbed the ten pages of paper and scanned through the papers six times before shouting out.

"Ah HA! What's this!? Huh!? Look!" Tezuka looked at the passage before narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Language mister."

Ryoma had a smirk on his face as he mentally danced around a weeping chibi-Tezuka.

"You just put that in there."

"What are you accusing me of?"

"I'm not, I'm just accusing you."

Ryoma glared at him. "Don't be such a prick!"

"I will when you stop acting like a spoiled brat."

Ryoma slammed his hands on the desk. "I AM NOT!!!"

"Yes you ARE!"

"No I'm not," Ryoma said after a moment. He tried to calm himself down as he snatched the papers out of Tezuka's hands.

"You just can't read."

"I can too."

Tezuka snatched them back. "You sneaky little bastard, this is page one."

"And so?"

"This is page one!" Tezuka pulled a piece of paper from the bottom of the pile.

Ryoma sat up and leaned over. "How are there two page ones?"

"That's page one to the bill for the tax on rice, not on sugar!"

"Oopsy daisy!"

Tezuka scowled. "Don't touch anymore papers until I organize them."

Ryoma pouted. "Fine, I'll change the foreign policy."

"Ryoma, you just can't do that. We'll do one thing at a time."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting sheep!" Came the muffled voice from the other side of the door. Ryoma looked confuse for a second while Tezuka just shook his head.

"Interrupt- "

"BAAAAAHHH!!!" Momo opened the door and walked in with Fuji.

"Hello, we heard you two screaming at each other so we decided to knock when you quieted down." Fuji waved at them. "We're ready to go visit _St. Rudolph_." Fuji spat the name out as if it was some vile creature.

"Going to visit Yuuta?"

"Yup."

"Oh," Ryoma got up and poked Fuji, "Please pass that onto him when you meet him. Tell it's from me and that I said 'poke no contact back'."

"Will do."

"Bye Fuji, Momo, have a safe trip."

"Thanks Tezuka," Fuji nodded and turned to walk away. "Takeshi?" Momo turned around with a finger sandwich is in mouth.

"That's my lunch!" Ryoma kicked Momo in the leg. "You pig! You owe me now!"

"Ow! Why are you mean to me!?" Momo hopped around while clutching his bruising leg.

"Mitsu! The big bad pig stole my lunch!"

Tezuka, obviously used to this, didn't even look up and replied in a bored tone. "There are nineteen more, Ryoma."

Ryoma pouted. "You still owe me."

"We'll be going now!" Fuji laughed as he dragged his lover out the door.

"BYE!!!"

--

"Can we go to Les Angels?"

"Maybe."

"Please! I miss my mommy!"

"You're telling me now, after four months?"

Ryoma nodded as he sat on their bed.

"You saw her at the wedding. And what of Nanako?"

"I miss her, but I miss my mommy more!"

Tezuka lifted an eyebrow. He turned around and pulled his shirt off.

Ryoma eyes the tanned skin of his husband's back as the taught skin rolled over muscle. Tezuka lowered his arms to quickly fold the shirt before unlacing his pants. Ryoma felt heat rush to his face. This was the first time he actually _noticed_ Tezuka.

Tezuka realized that Ryoma was awfully quiet and turned around to see Ryoma turn really fast so that he was lying on his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmph."

Tezuka pulled on his sleeping pants before sitting on the bed and gently pulling Ryoma up.

Ryoma mentally frowned as he cursed his light weight.

Tezuka grasped his chin and forced him to look up. "What's wrong?"

Ryoma looked into Tezuka's eyes, as if he was searching for something before wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"Nothing," He whispered before kissing him.

Tezuka quickly responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Ryoma pulled back and crawled onto the bed. Tezuka followed him and pushed him into the soft sheets.

"Kunimitsu…" Ryoma gasped as Tezuka began trailing butterfly kisses down his throat.

"Hmm?" The vibrations made heat pool in Ryoma's lower stomach. Something hardened in between Ryoma's legs and he tried to cover it up by bringing his legs together. A firm hand stopped him and pulled his legs back apart. "Don't be embarrassed." Tezuka whispered huskily as he sucked the patch of skin in between Ryoma's neck and shoulder.

Ryoma buried his hands in Tezuka's brown locks pulled him closer as he arched into his husband. Tezuka made his way up to kiss Ryoma again and Ryoma opened his mouth instantly. Their tongues battled for dominance and soon Ryoma had to admit defeat when Tezuka's hand brushed his thigh.

Tezuka rose a little and pulled off Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma rose to let it be pulled over his head before he fell back down.

Tezuka, through the blue moonlight, could clearly see the dark blush that extended from the boy's head to his chest. A dark red spot was also visible from where Tezuka was sucking the skin.

Ryoma chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath. Tezuka drank in the sight of the boy. His gold eyes were almost completely closed, only a sliver of darkened gold was visible through thick black lashes. His arms were lightly muscled, the result of training with his glaive every day, and his torso had slight curves in it, like a woman's.

Tezuka leaned down and kissed Ryoma again.

"Mitsu…please," Ryoma said in a keening voice. He didn't know what he was asking for, but his body must've known. He bucked his hips into Tezuka and rubbed against something hard. Both boys gasped at the sensation.

Tezuka kissed down Ryoma's neck again before stopping at a pert, pink nipple. Tezuka kept his eyes opened as he swirled his tongue around it. Ryoma let out a small scream and clutched Tezuka's hair again.

Tezuka swirled around it a few more times before taking it in his mouth.

"Mmm…ah…yes," Ryoma moaned. Tezuka, not one to leave anything unattended if he could help it, pinched the twin nipple. Ryoma bucked once more as Tezuka rolled the pink bud in between in thumb and index finger. Then he switched.

Ryoma felt hot and cold at once. He was hot everywhere, but when Tezuka moved on to another spot, the neglected area felt as cold as ice. His skin was ultra sensitive. He could feel the bumps on his skin rise as Tezuka blew cool air on his stomach above his naval.

Ryoma's head lolled back as Tezuka dipped his tongue in. It just felt so good. Ryoma felt as though what Tezuka was doing was a pure sin, plain and simple.

Tezuka moved up along Ryoma's body and kissed him to provide a distraction.

Tezuka's hands were far from idle as they pulled Ryoma's pants down and with them came his underwear. Ryoma broke the kiss abruptly to clutch at Tezuka's shoulder as his private area became exposed. Tezuka nuzzled his neck as he palmed Ryoma's penis.

"Kunimitsu! No…" Ryoma pushed Tezuka away slightly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm scared," Ryoma admitted in a small voice.

"Are you scared when I'm here?"

"No…"

"I'm here now. Don't be scared," Tezuka whispered as he lightly pecked Ryoma's red lips. Ryoma nodded and slowly relaxed again. Tezuka's hand began to gently massage Ryoma's testicles as he kissed his way down the petite body.

He came face to face with the small erection that belonged to his small spouse. He gently grabbed the base and blew softly on the quivering tip.

"Aah, Mitsu what are you do- OH MY!" Ryoma shouted when Tezuka licked the tip. Precum leaked in vast amounts as Ryoma shook. Tezuka smiled before dragging his tongue along the underside of the penis. Ryoma let out a loud mewl as he grabbed Tezuka's hair in a death grip.

No, what Tezuka felt now was the REAL death grip. Ryoma screamed as Tezuka engulfed his cock with his mouth.

"Mmm, KUNIMITSU!"

Ryoma shook his head side to side as Tezuka alternated between sucking and humming. A coil was tightening in his lower stomach and he knew it was going to snap soon and it did.

"AAAHHH!!!" Ryoma screamed as he came in Tezuka's mouth. His body shook as he struggled to breath. He opened his mouth to gasp for air, but it was covered by Tezuka's. Something sweet and salty entered his mouth and he swallowed it instinctively. Was that what came out of him?

Tezuka pushed more into his mouth and Ryoma couldn't swallow it all.

Tezuka moved back down the body and went to the puckered entrance. He pushed two fingers against Ryoma's lips and Ryoma parted them.

After making sure that his fingers were amply coated with semen, he removed them and pressed his index finger against the hole and slowly pushed in. He kissed Ryoma on the lips and discovered that Ryoma had already swallowed everything.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and his smooth, long legs around his waist. He whimpered into the kiss as his finger pushed all the way in.

"Mitsu…" He cried quietly. Tezuka began to shallowly thrust the finger in and out. Ryoma relaxed and soon found the finger to be quite pleasuring.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma as the smaller boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to thrust himself on Tezuka's finger.

"Ah…ah…mmmm," Ryoma moaned as Tezuka added another finger. Ryoma clutched at his shoulders a bit more as Tezuka could feel the muscles around him tightening.

Cum splashed on him as Ryoma came for the second time.

Tezuka withdrew his fingers and quickly divested himself of his own pants and underwear. His cock was aching and already leaking.

"Ryoma," Tezuka whispered. Ryoma looked up at him with unfocused eyes filled with passion and lust. "Are you ready?" Ryoma licked his lips seductively and nodded; he didn't trust his voice at that moment. Tezuka positioned himself and Ryoma looked down.

Was that, that, that HUGE THING supposed to fit in him?

Ryoma began to look a bit panicked, so Tezuka kissed him hard as he began pushing into Ryoma.

Ryoma whimpered as hot tears rolled down his red cheeks.

He became tensed and tried to push Tezuka out. But it was only hurting him more. Tezuka stopped his efforts to calm the hurting boy.

"Relax or else it's only going to hurt more." Ryoma nodded as Tezuka placed butterfly kisses on his face. He relaxed and let Tezuka become fully seated within his tight virginal walls.

Ryoma couldn't breathe properly. He felt so full and complete. He clawed at Tezuka's shoulder.

"You…can…start."

Tezuka kissed him again before slowly thrusting. Ryoma whimpered as he felt absolutely nothing but pain. But after a couple of minutes, pain washed into pleasure.

"Yes!" Ryoma wrapped his legs tightly around Tezuka's waist once more as he tightened every muscle in his ass. Tezuka grunted as he picked up the pace. Ryoma's nails made thin lines of red appear on his back as he began to nearly pound into the twelve year old.

Ryoma was screaming incoherently as Tezuka found his prostrate and nailed it hard.

"MITSU, OH-OH YES! GOD! FASTER!!!" Tezuka obeyed but with a twist. He pulled out roughly and flipped Ryoma over and brought him to his hands and knees before he began pounding away.

Ryoma's breath was knocked out of him at Tezuka hit his spot over and over again. His vision became white as Tezuka grabbed his long hair and yanked him up to his knees, while still pounding.

Ryoma grabbed Tezuka's hips behind him to push backwards. Tezuka grabbed his cock and began to pump it.

The coil in Ryoma's stomach began to wind for the third time and then exploded. This orgasm was more intense than any other.

Ryoma came with an echoing scream. Tezuka came after the vice like grip on his cock forced him to. He came with a loud groan and while breathing harshly, managed to lay them down on their side with Tezuka spooning Ryoma.

--

Ryoma groaned as he raised his arm to block the sun out. He made a move to rise, but quickly squashed the thought when a sharp pain ran up his back.

'Ow! Never again am I doing that!' Ryoma laid still, afraid that if he moved again his ass would fall off.

He turned his head, which after a few minutes he deemed as safe enough, and looked at the sleeping Tezuka. His brown hair had fallen into his closed eyes and Ryoma was once again awestruck at how peaceful and relaxed he seemed.

Tezuka squinted his eyes before burrowing his face into the fluffy pillow and yawning. When he lifted his head, his hazel eyes glinted in the morning sun.

"'Morning," he greeted Ryoma. From sleep, his voice was deeper than usual and Ryoma shivered from it.

"Good Morning." Tezuka sat up and rubbed his eyes while grabbing his glasses.

"That hurt."

"…"

"No, it's not a random moment. I mean, last night, now it hurts."

"Hot water should help." Tezuka rose out of bed and put on his previously

discarded pants. He then walked to Ryoma's side of the bed and picked the boy up bridal style, blankets and all.

"Ow…" Ryoma winced when Tezuka's hand accidentally brushed against the soft tissue.

"Sorry," Tezuka kissed Ryoma's forehead and walked into the large marble washroom.

There was a bath in the center of the room, which was three quarters the size of the bedroom, filled with steaming water.

Tezuka sat Ryoma down on the bench with plush towels folded neatly on it and removed the blankets. Some blood stains were on it and Ryoma blushed brightly.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"It was your first time, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes."

Ryoma nodded. Tezuka removed his pants and picked up Ryoma again. He waded his way down the stairs into the large bath and gently lowered Ryoma into it.

Ryoma closed his eyes as the hot water washed over and relaxed his sore muscles. Unconsciously, his head lolled back and he clutched Tezuka's broad shoulders.

Tezuka smirked before grabbing some oils off the edge the tub.

He poured some in his hands before massaging Ryoma's back. Unbeknownst to Ryoma, the older boy's hands slipped lower than they should have.

Ryoma gasped as the oiled hand massaged his buttocks. "Kunimitsu…" Ryoma gasped.

A finger through his entrance and began to thrust in and out. Ryoma rocked his hips in time to the thrusts and moved his head so he could kiss Tezuka.

Tezuka removed his finger and began to stroke Ryoma's growing erection.

"Fuck…"

Ryoma stepped forward before turning around and walking backwards. He smiled sexily and motioned with a finger for Tezuka to follow. Tezuka followed and Ryoma reached the edge of the tub and pushed himself up onto the ledge. He grabbed his knees and spread his legs wide open for Tezuka to see everything.

Tezuka's cock twitched at the sight. He walked up and kissed the base chibi- Ryoma. Ryoma buried his hands in Tezuka's hair as Tezuka circled his opening before pushing in with his tongue.

"Aah! Yes, Mitsu! Nnghh!"

Tezuka pulled out after a few minutes, right before Ryoma could cum and pulled Ryoma down.

Ryoma screamed as he was impaled on Tezuka's thick and long cock. His legs automatically wrapped themselves around Tezuka's hips and Ryoma threw his head onto Tezuka's shoulders.

Tezuka began to thrust with brutal force into the small body and Ryoma could do nothing but hold on as water splashed around them.

--

"Where are they? Hoi, hoi, Syuu! I'm hungry!" Eiji complained as he hugged Oishi.

Oishi turned towards the closest maid.

"I'm sorry, but if you wouldn't mind, could you please tell Tezuka and Ryoma to hurry up?"

"Of course not!" The maid ran down the hall.

She knocked on the door, but received no answer. She twisted the knob to see if it was locked, it wasn't.

She entered the room and noticed it was empty.

'Maybe they're in the study. Already at work I see.' She thought to herself. She stopped when she heard a grunt followed by a small scream.

"Oh...Mitsu..ughh!" She blushed to the roots of her already red hair and ran out of the room, making sure the door was was locked.

--

"Ambassador Oishi, they're at work." The maid said with a hint of a blush.

"Why would they be working before breakfast? Interesting…" Inui said as he wrote everything down.

"Umm," She coughed to clear her throat. "They're not working, they're _working_ ." Her face was beat red.

Everyone understood. "Thank you for the trouble!" Oishi said with a bow.

"It is of no consequence!" The maid bowed back deeply before taking her leave.

"Kaoru, I need the notebook. That's precious data."

"Fshuu, it's between them. Not you," Kaidoh said as he turned away from his lover and ripped the newly written data out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I put in some time skips because a) I didn't want to add in boring stuff and b) I'm tired and lazy**

**Enjoy!!!**

DATE: AUGUST 10

"Where is everyone?"

"Summer Holidays."

"Oh," Ryoma sat down next to Tezuka and looked at the thick book he was reading.

Ryoma wearing a sheer light green no-sleeve shirt that stopped above his naval and a darker pair of shorts with green slippers. Tezuka was wearing an undershirt with light gray shorts and no shoes as he lightly kicked his feet in the cool lake.

They were by Lake Ayana (which they named in honor of her) and it was late morning on a lazy Sunday.

"Ne, Kunimitsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Just what is everybody's job here?"

"Oishi's the Ambassador in our administration."

"What of everyone else?"

"Inui's the alchemist and main healer. Eiji presides over the congress and senate. Momoshiro and Kaidoh are both heads of the military and Fuji's the vice."

"Vice? I've never heard of that position."

"If you and I are out of the country or unable to rule, Fuji takes over."

"Hmm…" Ryoma leaned back and folded his arms under his head as he closed his eyes.

--

"Emperor Kunikazu died? When?"

"Last June sir, desu," The scrawny boy said as he looked at his leader.

The man before him was tall and muscular with small, cold golden eyes and gray hair styled upwards.

"Why am I hearing this now?"

"We just received word."

Akutsu Jin looked at the boy, "Go to Seishun as a work boy. I want you to spy on them for me."

"Hai desu," the boy said as he ran away to pack.

A brown haired man sat behind Akutsu and had a worried look on his face.

Kawamura Takashi rose and walked to the door.

"Jin, I'm going to bed early, okay?"

Akutsu waved him off as he read through some files.

Kawamura nodded even though the other man couldn't see and walked down the hall.

Was Akutsu going to attack Seishun? Kawamura could still remember his life at the palace before his father was charged with murder. His father had been a coward and destroyed their lives by packing everyone up and fleeing to Yamabuki.

When he'd arrived, he met Akutsu and they initially became friends. But his father, desperate to regain some political face, married him off to the ruling family.

Kawamura opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. He frowned slightly at the messy room.

He, even though it was against his nature, was resentful of his new life. Yamabuki's capital was nothing like Seishun. Here, everything was in the slums. People died from poor hygiene and disease everyday and Akutsu thought nothing of it. His only concern was taking over Seishun.

The palace was considerably smaller and a lot less fanciful. The walls were somewhat depressing with their dull gray color.

"Takashi," A rough voice called. Kawamura jumped and turned to his husband before lowering his caramel colored eyes. "Come here," Akutsu demanded. Kawamura knew what was going to happen. He walked towards Akutsu and stood before him.

"What were you doing?"

"I was doing nothing," Kawamura quietly said. He winced and clutched his cheek where Akutsu just slapped him.

"What were you doing?" He repeated.

"Thinking."

"Of what?"

"S-Seishun."

Akutsu grabbed Kawamura's shoulders and slammed him on the bed before biting the slightly smaller man's neck.

"Jin," Kawamura gasped out as he tried to push the heavier man off of him.

Akutsu ground his hips against Kawamura. The brunette gasped and resigned himself to his fate of being raped again.

--

Taichi Dan looked around the piers in Seishun and saw a prospering city full of life. Merchants in bright colors laughed and sold to paying customers and children ran in and out of the legs of adults and crates of goods.

Dan was in awe. Yamabuki was never this lively! Something green caught his eye and he turned to see a boy wearing almost see through clothes with about six scarves wrapped around his waist to hide any private parts. Another teen was near him with brown hair and blonde highlights.

There were talking to an old elderly woman who had trays filled with hot, steaming buns.

Dan was amazed at how beautiful they looked together, but then remembered he had to go the palace. He took out a map of Seishun's capital followed the path. About an hour later he found the palace and was looking at it from a bush.

He heard hooves to his left and turned to see the two boys from the piers galloping towards the palace.

"Mitsu, you're cheating!" The black haired boy laughed as he told his white horse to go faster. The older man's black and strawberry roan horse sped up to beat the white female.

"You're just slow!" The brown haired boy called back.

"Come on Snow!" The white horse sped up and zoomed past the unknown (to Dan) older boy. The brunette sped up even more and they arrived at the gates at the same time.

"NO! Another tie? When am I going to beat you!?" The raven haired boy shouted as they hopped off their horses and walked through the opening gates.

Dan walked up to the gates and quickly snuck in when he thought no one was watching. He looked around and saw the boys had disappeared.

"Can I help you?"

Dan jumped and looked at the man behind him.

"Hai desu," He stammered, "I'm Taichi Dan, desu, and I would like to speak with whoever is in charge of the castle's staff, desu, because I would like to work here, desu."

"Oh, now you have to go to Emperor Ryoma for that. Come with me," The guard guided the small black haired boy to the study. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it? You better not say 'interrupting' and then an animal!" The voice called from inside. Dan heard the guard chuckle and wondered what kind of emperor this Ryoma person was.

"It's the Lion!"

"Tigers and Bears oh my! Come in!"

The man laughed and opened the door.

Dan's brown eyes widened as he saw the boy from the piers.

'He's the Emperor!?'

Ryoma folded his hands and smirked at the guard. "Now, now Lion, eating little boys will only get you in trouble."

"I do not eat little boys; he wanted to talk to you about working here." Ryoma quirked an eyebrow and waved Dan over to him. The boy obeyed and Lion left.

"What's your name, Shorty?"

"My name is Taichi Dan, desu; it's an honor to meet your Highness, desu!" Dan bowed and Ryoma nodded.

"Hello Dan, I'm Ryoma," Ryoma moved some papers, re: swiped them off the desk, and leaned forward and sniffed.

Dan was confused at why Ryoma just sniffed him but did not say anything.

"You're from Yamabuki."

"H-how did you know, desu?"

"I've the best nose." Ryoma tapped his nose and brought out some new papers.

"What are your skills?"

"Um, I good messenger and can remember things really well, desu!"

Ryoma, who always trusted his gut, felt that gut say to him that Dan was bad news despite his appearance.

"Act the innocent flower, yet be the serpent under it," Ryoma whispered to himself before smiling. 'Keep your friends close, enemies closer and potential enemies closest.'

"Welcome to Seishun, Dan. I'll take you to Kiki, she'll show you around."

Ryoma rose and led Dan down a corridor that led to the servants' mansion. A woman with red hair and green eyes greeted them.

"Kiki, this is Dan, show him around." Ryoma spoke shortly. Kiki instantly knew that Ryoma was suspicious about Dan by how short the introductions were. Normally he would've gone into a long explanation of how everything worked and how everyone was.

"Yes Emperor, come this way Dan." Kiki turned around while holding an arm over Dan's shoulders. She turned around and mouthed to him:

_Yamabuki?_

Ryoma nodded and pointed to his eye.

_Keep a close eye on him!_ Kiki nodded and she walked away.

--

Ryoma went back to the study. 'So, Yamabuki is trying to attack Seishun again with an indirect way?' Ryoma smirked as he brought out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Sakuno,_

_Thank you for the letter, I received it earlier this morning. But I have a favor for you._

_Yamabuki, the driving force of the Iopines, is planning something to attack the palace here. A boy named Taichi Dan showed up this morning and requested a position as a messenger I guess. Do they seriously take me for a fool!? You, as my most trusted friend and absolute best spy in Les Angels, could, maybe, go to Yamabuki as a servant and tell me what they're planning. You don't have to. I'm just asking._

_However, if you do go, you know what to do, eh?_

_I'll be waiting for your response,_

_Ryoma_

Ryoma waved the paper around to dry it off and folded it before placing the royal wax seal on it.

--

Sakuno opened the letter and read it before smiling.

She began to pack immediately. No more was she living in the cottage incognito!

Within two hours she was on the ship to Yamabuki.

--

"Yes, I would like a job as a maid here. My parents are extremely poor and they tried to send me to the palace there, but they weren't accepting anymore maids." Sakuno said as she talked in a small voice to Kawamura.

'The gullible fool,' Sakuno thought cruelly as she saw him give her a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry," He said as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "We have many positions open, I'm sure there's one you can easily take." He gave her a small smile and she made herself blush.

"Thank you so much!"

'He's such a weak ruler!'

Sakuno was shown to her small room and given the tasteless uniform. She put on the drab _thing_ and grimaced at how the gray dress gave her no shape whatsoever.

She braided her hair up and left the room to start snooping.

--

DATE: AUGUST 12

_Ryoma,_

_I've discovered not a lot. The main emperor has been seldom seen, but I've managed to get some info off of the second._

_Yamabuki definitely sent a spy to you. It's Dan. It's amazing how much information this man could spill if you acted like a pitiful fool. I would keep him close; I suggest making him your personal messenger with coded messages. If he's able to crack the code that should tell you he knows something._

_Thanks for giving me something to do!  
Sakuno_

Sakuno sealed it and whistled. Her black hawk swooped down to the window.

"Ari, bring this to Ryoma for me." Ari nodded her head and took off into the night.

--

Ryoma frowned at the letter.

Never underestimate an Angel. That was Les Angels saying.

_KunImitsu, I've decided that during midwinter celebratiOns, we Go To my hOme to visit my side of the familY. I'm sUre they miss you._

"Dan!' Ryoma called. Dan scurried into the room and bowed.

"Hai Emperor Ryoma, desu," Dan greeted.

"Can you deliver this to Kunimitsu; he should be talking with Fuji and Kaidoh in the war room." Dan nodded and took the letter before running out the room

He stopped when he turned around the corner and opened the letter.

'Why are there letters capitalized?' Dan read the letter over and over; he didn't even notice the figure creeping up behind him.

'I, O, G, T, O, Y, U… I…something else.' He thought hard. 'I toy gou? I…I…I GOT YOU!'

"'I GOT YOU', what is this?" Dan asked out loud. He heard a rustling of cloth and turned in time to see the last of a shadow turn around a corner.

--

Ryoma walked into the war room and clapped his hands before slamming the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked when he saw Ryoma's face.

Ryoma walked up to the low table in the room and sat down before making everyone lean in.

"Taichi Dan, citizen of Yamabuki, sent here by Akutsu Jin to spy on us so he could plan an attack."

"How did you find this out?"

"The minute I saw him I was suspicious. I sent Sakuno out to spy."

"That sweet little girl?"

"She's one of the best spies in the land."

"Doesn't she live in the woods?"

"You think the best spy in Les Angels would live in the open? I think not!"

Kaidoh looked at the map. "So how do we stop another attack from the Iopines?"

Ryoma and Tezuka smirked.

"Simple, kill the chick before it hatches." Tezuka said as Fuji smiled evilly.

"Defeat them before they could rise. I love that way of thinking!"

"Fshuu, I'll have to actually talk with that idiot."

"Sorry Kaidoh," Ryoma apologized. He knew that those two couldn't even look at each other.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. It's him you need to worry about."

"Tezuka, shall we call to the senate to declare war?"

"Yes, Ryoma, we need you to set up a plan of attack with Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Les Angels is known for their stealthy war tactics."

"Aye eye Buchou," Ryoma saluted. "Let's go Kaidoh!"

--

Tezuka, though on the outside, appeared to be the type of person who would rather go to negotiations than to the battle front. Truth was, he _hated_ talking to people. Sometimes they would be so stuck up and they think only their opinions are right. Other times they wouldn't know what they were talking about. What really pissed him off was when they had an annoying voice. But above all…above all of the reasons in the world of why he hated talking to people…SOMETIMES THEY HAD STINKY BREATH!!!

So why deal with it? Tezuka thought that if you went to war you wouldn't be talking to the people you're fighting. If they had strong opinions, they couldn't voice them because Tezuka's sword would be in their throat. If they didn't know what they were talking about, Tezuka would slit their necks. Annoying voice? Tezuka never found the scream of someone dying as annoying. Stink breath? There would be so much death and blood that he wouldn't be able to smell it.

Tezuka paused in his thoughts. Maybe _he_ was the devil disguised as an angel instead of Fuji?

All in all, Tezuka thought the better option was war. Oh goody, war…just the word made the blood in Tezuka's body pump with vigor. The thought of riding on a galloping horse to his enemies and the screams of the dying echoing in his ears, it made him feel excited. But not nearly as much as being with Ryoma.

--

Ryoma dragged himself from the war room where the shouts of guards rang clear. The young boy decided to NEVER be in the same room with Kaidoh and Momo alone. EVER!!!

Ryoma managed to carry himself to his bedroom where he fell -face first on the large bed. He kicked his slippers off and pulled the covers over his body. He was sooo tired, yet he got plenty of sleep every night- well, he smirked, _almost_ every night. Not to mention that his stomach felt like it was eating and throwing itself up.

He groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him and his world spun. He stayed very still until everything had become right side up again. Ryoma sat up and regretted it right after.

Another wave of dizziness swept over him which incited more nausea. He ran to the basin in the washroom and regurgitated everything he had that day.

What was wrong with him?

Maybe he should talk to Inui…Ryoma shook his head.

'Never am I going to that dude! He might kill me with his "juices".'

Ryoma decided to see Edna, the other, nicer, _MORE NORMAL_ healer the palace.

Ryoma walked down the stairs until he got to the ground floor and into the medic wing of the palace and knocked on Edna's door.

Edna answered the door after the second knock and smiled when she saw Ryoma. Not to mention that she was relieved it wasn't Tezuka asking for more headache relievers.

"Can I help you with something?" Edna's crystal blue eyes twinkled merrily as she asked Ryoma.

"I've got the stomach bug."

"Really? Well, come on; let's see what we can do!" The once-brown-now-gray haired woman ushered him in.

--

Edna first checked Ryoma's temperature before his throat and ears and began asking him questions.

"Have you ever had the stomach bug?"

"Nope."

"Have you eaten anything that you could be allergic to?"

"Nope."

"Do you become dizzy at times?"

"Yup."

Edna paused so she could jot down what he confirmed. She knew what was really wrong with him.

Hell, probably the whole castle knew.

The dizziness, nausea, stomach cramps…the glow that surrounded Ryoma now.

"Ryoma, I think I know what you may have."

Ryoma had an expression on that clearly stated that he knew what was wrong with him and had already told her.

"You're having a baby."

Ryoma couldn't help the first words to come out of his mouth.

"But I'm a boy."

Edna chuckled as she sat back. "Need I remind you of what your body is capable of doing? That is one of the reasons why you were so desired by many kingdoms."

Ryoma sat there like a gaping fish before a newer, BETTER, **more REVELANT** question popped up.

"How could this happen? I'm only twelve!"

"Well, for a girl to start her monthlies, she's normally between twelve and fourteen, for a boy, they could start the process as early as six years old, but never after ten. You probably had the ability to carry a child from when you were about nine."

Ryoma didn't remember anything after that…he couldn't.

He woke up to see a concerned looking (or as concerned as he could get) Tezuka hovering by him.

Ryoma scrunched his eyes together as the light from the setting sun went straight into his eyes like a high concentrated ray of light.

"Are you okay?"

Ryoma nodded as he sat up slowly and winced at the slight throbbing in his head.

Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's arms and lifted him up.

"What happened?"

"You fainted and hit your head earlier today."

Ryoma looked down towards his stomach after a moment.

How could he tell him?

Ryoma jumped slightly when he felt Tezuka's hand on his tummy.

"I already know," Tezuka whispered before kissed Ryoma.

--

Ryoma was safely held within Tezuka's hold with his back against his chest.

Tezuka was lightly rubbing circles over Ryoma's stomach as Ryoma was drifting in between sleep.

Tezuka was amazed at this turn of events. He never imagined he'd be married, much less becoming a father at age fifteen. He then thought about the pending war. If the senate agrees, they could invade Yamabuki. If they invaded Yamabuki, Ryoma would want to fight but then he couldn't.

"We shouldn't tell anyone."

Tezuka glanced at the blur that was his husband. He had removed his glasses for the night and had no intention of putting them back on.

"I want everyone to know on their own."

"That's devious, let's do it."

"Nuh-uh, doing it got us into this." Tezuka playfully shoved Ryoma away and dove under the covers.

"Mitsu! I'm going to get you sooo bad!" Ryoma jumped up and began pounding on Tezuka's back.

--

Fuji sighed happily as he lathered his chestnut hair. Now don't get him wrong. He does not wash his hair as a habit like Ryoma bathing in bath salts. He just likes the feeling of the soap being massaged into his scalp.

Fuji began to softly hum a song he remembered when the door to his and his lover's bedroom slam open.

"Takeshi, is that you?" Fuji called out, hoping it was his lover.

Momo opened the door and smiled at his petite love. "Sup, Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled sincerely as he stepped out of the large bath and grabbed a towel to wrap around his hair; he didn't need to cover his body- Momo had seen it all already.

"Why'd you slam the door?" Fuji sat on the bed and laid back with his legs open- teasing Momo.

Momoshiro really couldn't answer the question completely since Fuji began to run his hands along his slim, toned body.

"You've got to stop doing this, how are we supposed to talk?" Momo asked with a smirk as he climbed up Fuji's body. Fuji smirked as well and pulled Momo up by his shoulders and planted a rough kiss.

"It's not my fault that you're so good in bed."

Momo didn't answer but he quickly attacked Fuji's slim neck.

--

Dan looked distressed as he sat on his bed. He held his head in his hands as he thought about what he was going to do. He had no information to send back to Akutsu.

Dan decided at that moment that nobles in Seishun were nothing like those in Yamabuki. They were tight lipped with everything involving the government.

He removed his headband and threw it at the wall.

What could he possibly say?

--

DATE: OCTOBER 11

Sakuno glared at Akutsu from under her bangs. She had heard about the type of relationship he and Kawamura had and was disgusted that someone who treated their spouse that way was still alive.

But then again- he was emperor.

Sakuno was currently standing against a wall in the dining hall where Akutsu and Kawamura were eating. Kawamura was sporting rather nasty bruises and seemed to be force feeding himself.

Another maid entered and bowed, "Emperor Akutsu, I'm sorry but you have a visitor from Seishun." Akutsu growled slightly but left. When the maid scurried after him, Kawamura leaned back and hurriedly pushed his plate away.

"Are you done milord?"

Kawamura jumped slightly before nodding. Sakuno smiled and took his plates but not before placing a blue jar in front of him.

"Its bruise balm, you bruises should heal within two days." He smiled at her in thanks.

"Thank you."

Sakuno nodded once more and went to the kitchens.

'Who could be here from Seishun?'

"Boo!" Sakuno screeched and nearly dropped her plates.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Ryoma stood in front of her in all of his short glory. He wore black breeches with a pale brown shirt and his hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing here? Seishun is a few days' sail!"

"Uh, do you know how long it's been since we last talked?"

"I don't care. Does Tezuka know about this, Ryoma?"

"Shh! I am _not_ Ryoma! I'm Dominic, Dommy for short."

Sakuno nodded before frowning, "What, you can't trust me with a job anymore?"

"No, I just wanted to stop by here on my way to Rikkai. I wanted a place to stay and Tezuka was like 'no way are you staying in an inn!' so he sent me here!" Ryoma finished in one breath.

"I don't know who more of a retard is."

"What?" Ryoma tilted his head to the side.

"You are," Sakuno hung her head.

"Whaddya find out for me?" Ryoma chirped as they went into her room. Sakuno bent down and pulled a stack of papers from under the bed.

"These are all reports I've written. They contain all I know."

"Twenty eight…thirty pages worth? They really have loose tongues here."

"Yeah they do," Sakuno said as she said she sat on the bed. She noticed that Ryoma seemed to _glow_ and that he was a bit more…not so skinny. "Have you gained weight?" Ryoma paused in his reading, and munching of a random apple that appeared out of nowhere, and stared oddly at Sakuno.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind you answer. Now answer."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Sakuno rolled her mahogany eyes. "How soon is 'soon'?"

"Seven months."

Sakuno was about to nod but caught herself. Realization dawned on her and she looked at Ryoma, okay, she gawked at him.

"Your eggo is preggo?" (NOTE: I do not own that quote. It's from JUNO!!!)

"Mm hm, do you have anything to eat? I'm awfully hungry."

Sakuno went over to her dresser and picked another apple from the fruit basket on top.

"Wow, you're going to be a mommy!"

Ryoma choked on his food. "W-w-what!!!!???? Whoa, what in the world is that supposed to mean!?"

"The one that bears the child is always the mother."

--

"I'm coming with you?"

"Why do you think I came here?"

Sakuno smiled hugged Ryoma before packing all of her belongings. That night, they would sneak out of Yamabuki.

--

Sanada never felt compelled to do it, but he did it anyways. No one told him he had to scout the perimeters of their castle every night, but he did it anyways. Just in case, he always told himself.

So imagine his surprise when he found a young girl, no older than fourteen, asleep next to a boy, no older than thirteen, high up in a tree.

Sanada peered up at them with his cool brown eyes before blinking. When he reopened his eyes, he saw an endless sea of gold.

The black haired boy yawned before climbing his way down. He took something out of his pocket and Sanada was ready to draw his weapon if need be. Instead, the boy pulled out a paper and looked at before looking at Sanada. He repeated the action about five more times before nodding.

"Emperor Sanada," The boy said with a groggy voice. His eyes were half lidded and his words slurred from sleepiness.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for you and um…oh crap what did I come here for? Yes! I remember um…no I don't."

Sanada quirked an eyebrow before jumping back as another one landed in front of him.

Sakuno turned around with a dead look in her eyes.

"Back. Off."

Sanada stepped back a few times. Sakuno stepped forward and Sanada stepped back again.

"Who are you?"

"Sa-sa-s-sakuno…YAAAAWWWNNNN!!!"

Sakuno yawned and sat down on the forest ground.

"Ignore her," Ryoma said as he gave the older girl a bored stare. "I'm Ryoma, Yukimura should be expecting me."

"And what of her?"

"Bodyguard," Ryoma yawned shortly before rubbing his stomach. "Do you have any food? I'm awfully hungry."

Sanada swallowed and nodded. "Come to the palace then…" He trailed off as he looked at her, wondering what he should do with her.

"Carry her and let's go."

Sanada, without thinking, picked the slim girl up and carried her after Ryoma.

Ryoma stopped after a while and turned around. "Where is the castle?"

"This way, follow me."

--

"Seichii, Seichii, come out here!" Sanada whispered to his napping spouse. Yukimura awoke slowly and rubbed his bluish purple eyes and swiped some blue hair from his face.

"What is it Gen-kun?"

"Do you know a 'Ryoma'?"

Yukimura started to shake his head before his eyes widened. "Oh yes! Ryoma is Tezuka's husband!"

Sanada eyes widened. "He got married?"

"Yes, before Kunikazu died."

"Oh, I've never heard of him."

"Les Angels' second prince?"

Sanada made an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Ryoma's his name; I thought it was Ryoko or something."

"No, no dear," Yukimura lightly kissed him on the lips before grabbing a robe. "I do believe that they have waited long enough."

The two went down to the greeting hall where Ryoma and Sakuno were. Sakuno was sleeping and Ryoma was stuffing his face.

They royal couple gaped not at Ryoma, but Sakuno. She had moved their thrones together to make a makeshift bed and was snoring softly.

"I hope you don't mind, she always does this at our house."

"Les Angels or Seishun?"

"Both," Ryoma ate another slice of ham before moving onto the corn.

Sanada was slightly appalled at how much a little boy like him could eat. "Are you pregnant or something? You eat an awful lot!" Yukimura whipped around to glare at his husband for his insensitivity before turning to Ryoma to apologize.

"No, it's okay."

Yukimura lifted an eyebrow, "Well are you?"

"Nope."

Yukimura shrugged and sat down. "What do we owe this visit to?"

"I'll tell you in tomorrow. I need Sakuno to tell you the details but she's knocked out." The three turned to the sleeping girl's form and sighed as one.

--

Sanada sat back at the mind blowing news. Yukimura was silent as he contemplated the facts.

They could team up with Seishun and defeat Yamabuki, or reject the offer and let Seishun be attacked. Of course, there was Rikkai's history with Yamabuki. After the failed siege on Tokyo, they tried to come after Dai.

Yukimura narrowed his eyes at the memory. That experience continued to haunt the whole kingdom to that day.

Why?

No one knew until after the attack. Yukimura had begun having the worst stomach cramps in his life, unbearable pain rippled through him all of the time. And then one day when he woke up, he was covered in blood.

He had gone to the healer, Renji, only to find out that he had a miscarriage.

Yamabuki needed to be destroyed.

"We'll join." Yukimura said. Sanada looked at him, but Yukimura grabbed his hand under the table. The larger boy was shocked to feel it shaking slightly. He knew why now. Yukimura was remembering.

Ryoma sniffed the air and picked up on the change in smell. Yukimura's scent had changed, he was distressed about something.

"What's wrong Yukimura?"

Yukimura looked at Ryoma. "Nothing's wrong."

Ryoma narrowed his golden eyes. "I can smell it. What's wrong?"

"Bad memories, that's all."

Ryoma tilted his head and nodded cutely.

"By the way, where's Tezuka?"

"He had to stay with Fuji to go to senate hearings. He threw a hissy fit over me having to leave alone."

"Tezuka…throwing a hissy fit?"

"He started ranting about how 'unsafe' it was and how 'vulnerable' I am."

"How un-Tezuka like," Sanada murmured.

"That's because I made him doughy!" Ryoma said proudly as he puffed his chest out.

Sakuno let her head thump onto the table they were sitting at. She began to drool slightly as she began dreaming.

"Is she always sleeping?"

"Nah, normally I'm the one sleeping a lot. What happened to her?"

--

_Kunimitsu,_

_Hello Mr. I-don't-want-my-husband-leaving-without-me-!, I stopped by Yamabuki to pick up Sakuno, as she was our contact there. We're in Rikkai now and have managed to a treaty of alliance. I think Sanada doesn't know, but Yukimura is definitely onto something._

_What is he onto you might ask? You know, down there. Where the baby is…yeah…he's sticking that nose of his where it doesn't belong. Speaking of the baby, it's getting bigger. It's becoming a bit harder to hide the bump under my clothes. Luckily, the morning sickness is long gone. However, I can't stop eating! I feel like I'm eating for four instead of two._

_I can't stop eating and my jaw hurts and my teeth hurts and for some reason, I think Fuji did something to me in my sleep because I have an insatiable craving for all things spicy. _

_I'm tired now,_

_I shall bid thee a farewell with thy love, sweet mate, alas and adieu,_

_Ryoma_

Ryoma yawned and changed into his nightclothes. He changed out of his pants and put on some shorts. He removed his shirt and looked at his reflection.

His stomach held a slight bulge to it that was rounded. He shivered at the thought of it being bigger in a few months.

'Don't think. Just sleep. Don't think. Just sleep.' He repeated in his head as he crawled into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMJ- Oh My Jell-o**

**This is my shortest chapter because I wanted what's going to happen next...happen next and not in this chapter. This thing is only 5,000 words!**

**This is good practice because I got accepted into the IB program (go to wikipedia to find out more) and we have to do a 4,000 word extended essay so this is great practice!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!! Keep reading!!!!**

Yukimura smiled kindly to Ryoma and Sakuno as the checked to make sure they had packed everything.

Didn't Sanada notice it? He did. He noticed that Ryoma had begun to wear baggie clothes to hide something…the only problem was finding out what he was hiding.

Ryoma mounted his horse and was munching on some pieces of meat and cheese that was stuffed in a roll. Sakuno mounted next and nodded at the two monarchs of Rikkai. Ryoma smiled slightly before nodding.

"Good day. Thank you for the alliance- I'm required to say that to you."

Yukimura laughed lightly and shook Ryoma's hand. "I hope we can meet under more pleasant terms."

"Ah, I will look forward to it."

"Ride safe now," Sanada said by the entrance he was leaning against. Sakuno yawned and placed her head on her horse's head and began to sleep.

Ryoma scowled as he leaned over to grab Sakuno's reigns to lead her horse. However, that was not done without some difficulty. The small bump was already interfering with his movements. How was he supposed to practice Tenu and the glaive?

Their horses began to trot out of the stables before leaving the castle. Sanada took Yukimura's hand and led him back to the castle.

--

DATE: NOVEMBER 29

The Clubhouse was quiet as everyone looked in shock at Ryoma. The boy in question was laying on his across a plush couch sleeping. They had just heard from Tezuka that he was back but was sleeping in the Clubhouse because it was quiet.

A large bump was _very_ visible from underneath Ryoma's clothes. It couldn't be!? Could it?

"Is that real?" Momo asked as he inched closer to the pregnant boy.

Fuji pulled him back with his eyes open. "Sa, they have some explaining to do."

"Who?" Everyone turned around to face Tezuka, who was wiping his glasses.

"NYA, YOU!!!"

"Eiji, hush, Ryoma is sleeping." Oishi pacified his excited lover. Tezuka put his glasses back on and walked up to Ryoma before holding his nose. The younger boy snapped his eyes open and batted the offending hand away.

"What now?" He snapped as he glared at his husband.

"Everyone wants to ask you something."

Ryoma sniffed as his eyes watered up. "I never get any sleep around here!" He wailed as he buried himself in Tezuka's arms.

"He's already having mood swings?" Kaidoh asked as he wisely took a step back. He remembered when his mother was pregnant with his little brother, Hazue. He learned a very valuable lesson- LET A SLEEPING, PREGNANT PERSON SLEEP!

Inui wanted to record all the data possible but Kaidoh dragged him away.

"Fshuu, don't go near him, Sadaharu."

Inui was left sputtering over the loss of the most data ever. EVER!!!

"Is he alright, Tezuka? Maybe he should go see the healer. Did he discover this while he was on his way to Rikkai? I mean I'm happy that you're on your way to parenthood…" Oishi continued to worry over the two expecting parents while Fuji found himself unable to turn away from the pregnant boy's stomach.

'It's larger than usual. Maybe he's carrying twins. This is interesting.'

--

Ryoma snored softly against Tezuka's chest as he slept after about a half hour of crying. Trails of tears made his cheeks glimmer but he had a serene smile on his young face. Tezuka had his arms wrapped loosely around his waist as he drifted in and out of sleep.

Fuji was leaning against Momoshiro who was sleeping. Momoshiro's head was leaning backwards as snores emitted from his throat. Fuji's eyes were open in an attempt to stay awake but they were completely unfocused, gazing at nothing.

Kaidoh and Inui had rejoined everyone and were back to playing chess. Kaidoh head was on the chess board, which they placed on the floor, and the pillow he was sitting on was under his torso. Inui was leaning against the couch that Fuji and Momo were laying on, peacefully sleeping.

Eiji was curled up like a cat in Oishi's lap with his head resting on his hands. Oishi was sitting on the lounge chair with his legs outstretched. His head was resting on the back on the long chair as he dozed off.

All in all, staying up until three past midnight is not a good idea.

Ryoma shifted in his sleep and scrunched his eyes together as he felt as though someone was trying to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with darkness. He shifted until he was sitting upright and looked around him.

He let out a breath and saw that it came out as a fine mist. It was so cold inside the room, why wasn't everyone shivering? He looked around to where he knew the windows were to see if any were open. None were, so then the room shouldn't be freezing. A dim blue light seemed to be coming from his right and he rose to go towards it. It was a blue sphere that was rimmed with silver light. Ryoma raised a hand and extended it so that it reached the sphere.

The sphere moved closer to him and his vision became black.

Ryoma looked around him and saw blackness before little dots began forming a path. He followed and it led him to a green sea. He looked over the cliff that he was standing on saw a blue cat jumping from rock to rock. All of a sudden, the water turned as blue as the sky above and the cliff vanished. Wind blew past Ryoma as he flew. Or was he falling? He couldn't tell up from down!

Water filled his eyes and nose as he sank further into the water. He tried to swim upwards but something was holding his ankle. He looked down and saw Kunikazu, chained to an underwater cave. His eyes were replaced with black holes as his mouth opened and closed.

Ryoma mentally screamed before trying to swim away. But Kunikazu wouldn't let go.

'Breath…' The past-emperor's voice rang in his mind. Ryoma paused before obeying. He discovered that he was fine underwater and looked at the man.

'Listen, do not speak… the snake under the flower is going to strike at your heel under the sun's blanket.'

Ryoma was confused but he opened his mouth to say something when water began to flow down his throat. He began thrashing as he could no longer breath. His body began to feel numb as his vision darkened to nothing.

Ryoma gasped as he sat up. Tezuka was petting his hair in his sleep and the feeling quickly subdued Ryoma.

'What did he mean by that?' Ryoma thought as he looked out of the window across the room. It was day break already.

--

Dan looked at his options. Akutsu had sent him a letter about if he knew of a boy named Dominic from Seishun. He wrote the description of the boy and remembered when Ryoma had left to go to Rikkai. So that meant that Ryoma had stopped at the palace in Yamabuki first. How risky. Going into your enemy's territory so boldly could've cost him his life.

Akutsu suspected that he was a spy from Tezuka's army. He ordered Dan, that if he knew where this 'Dominic' was, to kill him. Dan knew that meant he would have to kill Ryoma.

Over the short period of time that he was here, Dan had gotten to know that there were some monarchs out there who actually respected their help and the people of their land.

In Yamabuki, the maids and butlers, the guards and stable help, they all worked every day without any days off. If they fell ill, they were kicked out and a new person would easily take their place. In Seishun, the staff all got as many sick days as they needed and got about two days off a week, varying person to person. Probably, the best thing was that they worked in shifts so that no one was over exerting themselves.

All of this, every single bit, was because of Ryoma. Dan looked out of his window.

He was very grateful that he got away from the bleariness of Yamabuki, but… to kill Ryoma?

Wide chocolate eyes narrowed in determination. Yes, he had to do this. He had his duty as a citizen of his homeland.

Tezuka was leaving for the day on something to do at the original palace which doubled as the Tezuka family grave, and probably wasn't going to be back until the next morning.

That night, he was going to destroy Seishun from the inside out.

--

THAT NIGHT

That night, Ryoma was in ultra-paranoid mode. Throughout the day he had mulled over what his dream had said.

The serpent- Dan. Ryoma remembered when he first met Dan, he was the serpent under the innocent flower. He was going to try to kill Ryoma under the sun's blanket- night.

Ryoma put two daggers under his pillow and changed his clothes.

--

The young twelve year old monarch evened his breathing out to make it look as though he was sleeping. The door opened slowly and Dan crept into the silent room. A dagger flashed in his right hand as he slowly walked over to Ryoma.

Luckily, or not if you were Dan, Ryoma's hands were already under the pillow on either side, clutching his own daggers.

Dan's breathing sped up as he saw the sleeping Ryoma. Would it be fair to murder someone who seemed more divine than anything or one?

The Yamabuki boy pulled the covers back slightly until Ryoma's chest was exposed and lifted the dagger. He swung it down, intending on striking the heart. However, it was stopped by two other daggers locking it in midair.

Ryoma was sitting up as Dan looked at him in fear.

"About time you decided to try and kill me," Ryoma smirked before jumping off the bed and circling the other boy. Dan took out another dagger and lunged towards Ryoma. The gold eyed boy dodged and with a flick of his wrist, embedded a dagger in Dan's bicep.

"Shhhtt…" Dan sucked in a breath at the searing pain. Something was on the knife, he was sure of it. Before he could reach to drop it, Ryoma flicked his wrist in the opposite direction and the dagger left Dan's flesh to come back to its owner.

Ryoma quickly flicked the other wrist and Dan found another dagger in his thigh before Ryoma pulled it out again.

Bright red blood dripped onto the floor as Dan stood. He was not expecting this.

Ryoma took his knifes and put them in their sheaths around his waist before drawing them again. They were coated with something white, poison.

"Well, are you coming after me or what?" Ryoma teased as he licked the poison off of the blade. Dan's eyes widened as he shivered.

"Relax, it's harmless to anyone who's survived the Black Death."

Dan let out a gasp as he paled. He never had it, but he had heard of it. Very few people survived the horrible illness that killed millions within days over years. Ryoma had lived through contracting it?

Dan watched the young emperor skillfully move, as graceful as a cat, around him. Ryoma stepped into the path of the moonlight and Dan caught sight of Ryoma's growing stomach.

'H-he's pregnant!?' Dan paled even further. What was he thinking!? He wasn't going to end one life, but two!

"A-and what of the child in you? Wouldn't the poison affect them too?"

Ryoma paused to regain his composure. "So few survived the Black Death, you know. Those who did, and were still able to have children, had those children. When the Black Death returned a few years later, the kids who were born to people who never had the Death died. Those who weren't never contracted it. They're immune. My child, and any in the future, will be immune to it. So no, the poison would actually make them stronger. But you," Ryoma smirked as he saw Dan stagger. "You're going to die soon."

Dan began to feel hot and cold in flashes as his world spun on its axis. The poison was getting the better of him. He gritted his teeth and wildly threw a dagger in Ryoma's direction. Ryoma managed to dodge the incoming weapon, but it grazed his cheek ever so slightly. Ryoma growled as he threw both daggers towards Dan's neck. The nearly invisible string that connected them to Ryoma's hands wrapped themselves around the other boy's thin throat.

Dan clutched at the string but it was cutting into his skin. Ryoma pulled him towards the door. He opened the door and led the boy into one of the gardens.

"Now, why would you ever try to do something like that?" Ryoma asked sweetly as he used his foot to push Dan into the ground and hold him there with the foot on his back.

Dan began to panic. He couldn't fail Akutsu. He couldn't!

Wait, he had a poisoned dart in his shirt sleeve, if he could just…he grabbed it and threw it behind him.

Thank goodness Ryoma could see fast moving objects. He saw the dart heading straight for him and leaned to the side. Anger bubbled inside of him and he harshly pulled the strings. They dug into Dan's throat and hot blood began to pour out.

Dan let out a pain filled scream that seemed to echo before succumbing to death.

Unfortunately, that woke up the whole palace.

"Fuck," Ryoma whispered as Oishi and Fuji were the first two outside besides the guards.

"What happened out here Ryoma?" Oishi asked as he checked over Ryoma. Fuji's blue eyes were wide open as he looked at the still-warm-corpse. He caught sight of the string and followed it until he saw it tied around Ryoma's hands.

Ryoma seemed to notice that as well and took a small knife from his slipper and cut the string before shaking his hands to get some feeling back into them.

Guards began scouting the grounds looking for any other spies or assassins. The maids went about cleaning up Ryoma's room, which wasn't even their room. It was a guest room that Ryoma led Dan into believing was their actual room, pft, as if- it was thrice as big as the guest room.

Some butlers came out with blankets and wrapped the boy's body in it and carried him off. Fuji and Oishi led Ryoma back into the palace.

In the Clubhouse, everyone was asking Ryoma questions but Ryoma seemed reluctant to answer.

Though he would never admit, having a dead guy tell you someone was going to kill you and then the next day having the dream come true, it does shake the person up. All he wanted was his Tezuka and his bed.

Momo was actually to notice Ryoma's reluctant answers that answered nothing.

"Maybe you should just go to bed, Ryoma." Ryoma looked to Momo with glazed eyes before yawning.

He rose and shuffled his feet to the door before opening it and walking slowly to his actual bedroom.

--

Tezuka rode back to the palace and definitely felt as though something was off. Well, that was if every single guard in the palace- all one and a half thousand of them- were all over the place and in the forests surrounding the palace and some were even in the capital.

The gates opened for him and he saw guards that flanked him immediately. They practically pulled him off of his horse and dragged him into the palace.

Tezuka decided that all would be explained to him eventually so he felt no need to say anything as he was led to his room. He quirked an eyebrow and turned to face the guards. They bowed low with sheepish looks on their faces.

"We're sorry, but Emperor Ryoma shall explain. It was his orders to drag you here." Tezuka turned around on his heel and entered his room.

Ryoma was sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up to his waist. Inui was giving him some juice, to which Ryoma gagged, and the glassed man just jotted down the reaction.

"What happened last night?" Tezuka asked- always straight to the point.

"I told you Dan was bad news." Ryoma glared at Inui as he tried to shove the disgusting blue and brown concoction down his throat.

"He tried to kill you?" Ryoma nodded. "Fool," Tezuka kissed Ryoma on the head before grabbing Inui's juice and pouring it into the small pot that held a plant. Tezuka jumped back in shock and fright as the plant screamed and withered away. Yes, the plant _screamed_.

Both husbands turned slowly to face Inui with wide eyes.

"What the hell Inui!?" They shouted in unison.

"Interesting, that wasn't supposed to happen…ii data."

"Get out!" Ryoma yelled as he kicked Inui away from the bed. "Give your drinks to Fuji!"

"I will," Inui said with glee as he ran out the room.

Tezuka sat on the bed as Ryoma calmed down some. "It's not good for the baby if you do that."

"I'm not having a baby." Tezuka quirked an eyebrow again.

"Well, you can't be having a cat."

"Well, according to Edna, it's not _a_ baby." Tezuka sat up and looked on in surprise. "She said it's more like three."

"Triplets?" Ryoma nodded and Tezuka let his face hit the bedding.

"What's wrong with triplets?" Ryoma glared, he was getting angry again. Damn mood swings.

"Mmwwe mommffa mie," came the muffled reply.

"What?"

"We're going to die," Tezuka groaned. "Think of all the crying at night."

"Che, it's your fault." Tezuka smiled before kissing Ryoma soundly.

"And I'm willing to take the punishment that comes along with it."

Ryoma smiled before wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck. "Edna said until I was six months along, we can do whatever we like."

"I like that."

"Me too," Ryoma whispered before initiating another kiss; which grew into more…passionate things.

--

Ryoma's head was on Tezuka's bare chest as he cooled down from the passionate love making they had just finished. Ryoma's green-black hair was matted to his head with sweat as he lazily drew circles on Tezuka stomach.

Ryoma pouted slightly at the fact that Tezuka wasn't ticklish.

"Oh, Kunimitsu! I just had a random thought!"

"Oh joy," Tezuka mumbled as he pulled Ryoma closer.

"We should think of names! How about…Kunisuke for the first boy, if there is a boy. Oh! What about Ryoko, see, that way one child could have a variation of your name and the other has a variation of mine!" Tezuka looked at his perky spouse as if he was some foreign person.

'Dear god, please say that this just a swing.'

"…But what if they're all girls? Well, we still have Ryoko, how about Jezebel? Nah, I don't like that name!" Ryoma jumped out of bed and wrapped the sheet around his waist as he paced around. Tezuka sat up and pulled the comforter over himself and looked on in amusement.

"How about Analyne?"

Ryoma stopped and looked at Tezuka. "I love it Mitsu! Now we have Ryoko and Analyne. We need another. How about Jasmine?"

"I like that."

"Yay! So we have Ryoko, Analyne, and Jasmine! Now for the boys. We have Kunisuke, and that's it."

"Dominic?"

"Nah," Ryoma wrinkled his nose as he remembered where that name got him.

"Max?"

"We're talking about our son! Not some dog!"

"Sor-ry," Tezuka said as he put his hands up.

"How about…Hikaru?" Tezuka nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "Okay, we have Kunisuke and Hikaru! One more!"

"…I'm drawing a blank."

"Me too." Ryoma plopped onto the bed and Tezuka pulled him close.

--

"Is Tezuka back?"

"Yup, he arrived this morning and came straight to their bedroom and kicked me out." Can anyone guess who that was?

NOTE: IT'S INUI

"Really, it's already two past noon."

Oishi sighed as Eiji began talking about what they could be doing. "Eiji! Don't say such things!" Oishi shouted as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Everyone laughed at the young red head's predicament.

Eiji rolled his navy eyes at his lover's modesty as he wiggled out of Oishi's hold.

Oishi dove in to capture Eiji. Damn him and his acrobatic body. Eiji flipped twice in midair and landed on a small table.

"What's wrong? Don't you like what we do?" Eiji tilted his head to side before smiling. Eiji jumped and landed on the couch before flipping backwards. "How about when you bent me into that position!?"

"Eiji, please stop!" Oishi ran after his cat-like lover as Eiji ran out of the room.

Momo wiped the tears from his face. "Man, Oishi is so modest!"

Fuji laughed as he closed his eyes.

"Saa, but what about..."

Momo's eyes snapped opened his eyes and looked at the tensai nervously.

"Syuu..."

"...And then you slammed me..."

"Stop!"

"...Against the wall and flipped me..."

Momo looked at the blushing Kaidoh and grinning Inui.

"...Upside down..."

"I-I said stop, please!"

"...And took me fast and hard!"

"GYAAA!!!" Momoshiro ran out of the room with his face on fire. Fuji turned back to Inui, who was writing all he had heard.

Inui was grinning like a mad man. "Oh this is rich!"

Fuji stopped laughing abruptly and his face became ultra serious, "Now Inui, everyone knows that you can't have any data on me. Give me the pretty book." Inui hugged it close to him.

"No, this is the first legitimate data I have on you!"

Fuji opened his eyes and glared at the nerd. "Give. It. To. Me. NOW."

Inui frowned and slowly handed the book to him.

KNOCK!!!

"Enter!" Kaidoh called after a few moments to make sure Inui wasn't acting like a brat.

A guard entered the room with some letters in his hand. "Are the Emperors here?"

"No, they're still making a baby."

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji laughed, "Sorry, I just had to say that. But they _are_ in their room." The guard nodded and bowed before leaving.

--

"Enter!" Tezuka voice carried across the large room where he was stuck in bed. The door opened and the guard came in.

"Your Majesty, the maids were cleaning out Taichi Dan's room and found these letters from Yamabuki in the desk. We thought that you might want to read over these first."

"Thank you very much. Please put them on the desk over there." The guard nodded and did as requested of him.

"Good day, sir." And he left.

Tezuka looked down at the sleeping Ryoma and pried his arms from around his waist. Tezuka walked over to the desk and picked up the letters and walked back to the bed. When he looked up, Ryoma was sitting up.

"What're those?"

"Letters from Yamabuki."

Ryoma crawled to the foot of the bed and together they read each of the letters.

"That's messed up." Tezuka looked at Ryoma in something of a cross between astonishment and exasperation.

"Is that _all_ you can say?"

Ryoma gave him a pointed look. "Fine, it's ghastly, disturbing, atrocious, downright scandalous, it's-"

"Never mind, I got the point."

"You went to Yamabuki and posed as this 'Dominic', didn't you?"

"Yup, that's why I didn't want to use Dominic."

"Why would you go to enemy territory?"

"To get Sakuno."

Tezuka blinked, "She's here?"

"Yeah, but she keeps sleeping. She's really tired since that Akutsu dude kept her awake almost all day, every day. She's in the room down the hall." Tezuka nodded and put the letters down before laying on his back.

"Can I get something to eat?"

Tezuka closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. If he did, Ryoma would ignore him. And if Ryoma ignored him…then he wouldn't have to get any food. That meant he wouldn't have to come from the kitchens carrying twenty pounds of food.

"Mitsu, I know you're awake." Ryoma whined as he poked Tezuka slightly.

'Just stay still, even out your breathing Kunimitsu.'

"Mitsu."

'Just a little longer.'

"Wakey uppy!" Ryoma began to shake his shoulders lightly.

'Stay asleep. You can do it!'

"Are you dead?"

'Turn over!' Tezuka turned onto his side and buried his face into the sheets. Ryoma let out a sound that was better than a duck's quack.

"Mitsu! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Ryoma pounded on his back. Tezuka buried his face further to hide his smile and willed his body not to shake too much. But honestly, even the most cynical old man would be laughing at the squawks, screeches, and quacks Ryoma was making as he tried to 'wake up' Tezuka.

"Fine! I'll get the food myself." Ryoma jumped off of the bed and slipped his blue slippers on before walking out of the room. Ah, Tezuka knew that it was selfish of him to do that- but, he _really_ didn't want to carry all of the food.

--

Ryoma scowled as he opened the large steel doors to the kitchens.

Time seemed to stop instantly as the maids, butlers, and cooks stopped to look the young monarch.

"Emperor Ryoma…" the head chef trailed off as Ryoma stomped up to him.

"Jacques, I want three omelets, one ham, two chickens, five apples- I love them-, a bowl full of grapes, three bowls of rice, two cups of water, three pitchers of grape juice, three pounds of bacon with strawberries on top, a cake with chocolate icing, six bowls of oatmeal, a pot of collard greens and creamed spinach mixed together mind you, ten turkey sandwiches- no scratch that- make it eight, three fish fillets, four lobsters, twelve crabs, whipped cream, and _ONE_ cherry. Please," Ryoma smiled innocently at Jacques.

The forty-something year old man began to sweat slightly. "Yessir, shall we deliver it to your room?"

"Yes please." And with that, Ryoma left with the bells on his slippers ringing behind him.

"Well, you heard what he wanted. Get to it!" The kitchen bustled again with even more life as they set to work preparing everything.

--

"Was that so hard, Kunimitsu?"

"How much did you order?" Ryoma relayed the order and Tezuka nodded at random points. "And that's exactly why I didn't want to go." Ryoma grunted as he read a book to pass the time. "You weren't even supposed to leave the room."

"Well, _someone_ was being lazy."

"Still."

Golden eyes narrowed. "You're a butt-cheek."

"And you're a munchkin."

Ryoma thwacked Tezuka in the back of his head. Tezuka caught the pillow though and used it to smack Ryoma in the face.

Ryoma let out another squawk and for a minute Tezuka thought his little husband was turning into a duck.

A duck.

Who the hell turns into a duck?

--

Tezuka sat in the study with his eyes trained solely on Ryoma.

Apparently, Ryoma turned into a duck.

Ryoma waddled his way towards Tezuka with a hand on his back.

"What is this!?" Ryoma sounded angry-as he always did now that his stomach was HUGE!

"I'm only five months along and I'm this big!? Unbelievable, did you hear me Mitsu!? I don't believe this crap!"

"Ryoma, you should calm down. It's not good for the babies if you get too stressed."

"I'm telling you," Ryoma pointed a finger at Tezuka, "I got two things for ya, first off, I'm twelve- my body ain't cut out for this. Second, this is the last time you're doing this crap to me."

Tezuka sighed. How many times was he going to say this?

Ryoma put his head down over the piles of papers and gazed out of the window. Over the span of ten minutes, he calmed down and began to tap the desk to get Tezuka's attention.

Tezuka lifted his hazel eyes and looked at Ryoma. The boy beamed at him.

"I got a letter from Yuki-chan and San-chan!" Tezuka closed his eyes as he pushed aside the paper work he knew he wasn't going to finish, and rolled his eyes.

Ryoma, over the last two months, had become prone to have extreme mood swings and nickname people.

"What did Yukimura and Sanada say?"

"Yuki-chan's having a baby! Isn't it the most!?"

"…Not as much as you."

Ryoma smiled as he gave Tezuka a peck.

Let's take a look in Tezuka's mind at what those few seconds were like to him…

**A chibi-Tezuka was face to face with a giant stone dam. On it was the face of a chibi-Ryoma and his voice echoed throughout the land.**

"**Yuki-chan's having a baby!" It echoed loudly.**

**A hole appeared out of nowhere and chibi-Sakuno stepped out. "Please respond now."**

**Chibi-Tezuka began to panic. "What should I say!?"**

**Chibi-Sakuno shrugged. "Beats me."**

**Chibi-Fuji appeared out of nowhere. "I can show you what would happen if you responded incorrectly." Before chibi-Tezuka could respond, he was sucked into a mirror.**

**In an alternate world** (more alternate than this one),** chibi-Tezuka stood in front of the Ryoma-dam.**

"_**That's great**_**!" Ryoma-dam frowned.**

"**WHAT!!!??? You mean you're more excited about **_**them**_** having a baby than me!!!??? AAAAHHHHH!!!!" The earth began to shake as trees began to shake and fall as the dam began to crumble.**

**Chibi-Tezuka1 heard screams from behind him. He turned around and saw a village with Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, Eiji, and everyone else he knew screaming for their lives. Blue water roared in front of him and the dam broke. Angry waves of water that reached six hundred feet high thundered down to the small village and wiped it out completely.**

**Chibi-Tezuka2 floated by chibi-Tezuka1. His face was blue and his eyes were 'X's with his tongue sticking out. A daisy popped on his forehead as if to prove he was really dead and pushing daisies.**

**The world began to disappear as chibi-Tezuka came back.**

**Ryoma-dam was still talking. "Isn't it the most!?"**

**Chibi-Tezuka wracked brain before coming up with the answer.**

"…**Not as much as you."**

**Ryoma-dam smiled happily.**

**Chibi-Tezuka sighed and looked behind him.**

**He saw chibi-Oishi come out and sweep in front of his house before waving up at him.**

'**A disaster avoided'**

--

'A disaster avoided,' Tezuka thought as he relaxed with relief.

"I thought of a third name finally," Random Ryoma spoke.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Gene?"

"No." The answer was immediate, strong, loud, and though Tezuka was bit sorry for it, harsh.

Luckily, Ryoma was in that mood where absolutely could ruffle his feathers- he _was_ duck now.

"Sorry, you think of one."

"Yoshi."

"What? No."

"Ryoichi?"

"I like it!" Ryoma clapped his hands. Lord have mercy upon Tezuka's soul, Ryoma was hyper now. Ryoma paused as he became somber. "I'm awfully hungry."

Tezuka shot up quicker than a flicker and for dramatic effect, pulled off a huge yawn. "Is it that late already? I promised myself I would try to take a nap. I'll see you later, okay Anata? Bye," Tezuka kissed Ryoma on the forehead and ran out the room.

Ryoma looked on in awe at how fast Tezuka ran. He turned around and sighed.

"Do I really eat that much?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ryoma paused in his walk through the gardens as a jolt of small pain ran up his spine.

He and Tezuka had decided to come back to Les Angels to have the babies born…or really, it was Ryoma throwing a tantrum to come over here and Tezuka complied after Edna told him that it could be lethal for Ryoma to get too worked up over anything at this stage in the pregnancy- but Ryoma would never admit that.

The gardens were exactly the way Ryoma remembered them. It was almost amazing that it was a little more than a year ago he was in the same place sulking over his arranged marriage.

Large gold eyes scanned over the lush flora that was arranged beautifully over the gates and small walls that created private open rooms in the garden.

Ryoma went to his favorite spot, a bench by a low wall with many vines running along it. He sat down very slowly and rubbed his stomach as the quietness of the peaceful land.

"So nice…" He sighed as his head rolled back. He let the soft sounds of early spring lull him to sleep.

--

Tezuka smiled softly as he looked at Ryoma.

"Mm, what am I going to do with you?" He lifted the smaller boy up and grunted at the extra weight. He carried him into the palace and to their bedroom.

"Kunimitsu, he fell asleep in the gardens?"

"Ah, Nanako," Tezuka nodded at the first princess. The blue haired woman smiled as she brushed Ryoma's bangs out of his face.

Tezuka placed him on the bed on Ryoma instantly turned onto his side.

"I'm very excited, three nieces and nephews!" Nanako whispered excitedly as she looked at Tezuka.

"I can't help but to be slightly nervous, but I too am happy." Nanako chuckled and rested a hand on Tezuka's left shoulder.

"Don't worry about. Mama raised the three of us and she's yet to have a gray hair." Tezuka snorted slightly.

"I'll remember that."

Tezuka bade Nanako goodbye and tucked Ryoma in before heading to the library.

--

Tezuka looked up sharply at the sound of frantic knocking on the door.

"Emperor Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka opened the door to see a blue eyed maid staring at him in something akin to panic.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry for disturbing you but Emperor Ryoma has suddenly gone into labor and…"

She closed her eyes as a gust of wind blew past her. She turned around to see the last strands of brown hair turn around the corner.

"…And he wishes for your presence."

--

Ryoma grunted as another contraction hit. It was slightly painful, but nothing he couldn't handle.

He winced and whimpered a bit. Okay, that one hurt.

Edna, who had insisted on following them back, placed a cold clothe on Ryoma forehead. She had delivered many babies in her life…just none borne to someone so young. She quickly checked to see if the baby was crowning yet. Nope.

"Ryoma, listen to me kitten, it's only going to hurt more from now on. So be strong okay?" Ryoma looked at her through gold eyes that were dulled in pain.

"It hurts."

"I know honey, I know."

The door opened and Tezuka came in.

"How is he Edna?"

"He's good. He's toughing it out though."

"I hate you…Kunimitsu," Ryoma ground out as he groaned at the next contraction. They were coming closer and closer together now.

Edna had a lopsided grin on her face as she checked to see if a baby was coming. The grin promptly disappeared.

"Kunimitsu, I need you to leave. Only me, Sumire, and some nurses are to be in here." Tezuka's stomach flipped backwards. He knew why he had to leave.

"Good luck Ryoma," He whispered before kissing Ryoma. Ryoma returned the kiss with a fierce intensity.

"Never again is this going to happen."

--

Tezuka closed the door behind him to see the Echizens.

"How is he, darling?" Rinko asked as she paced in front of the door.

"He's about to start giving birth."

Nanako looked surprised, "That fast?" Tezuka nodded solemnly and sat in one of the vacant chairs placed there.

Ryoga tapped his foot. "Is he done yet?"

"Boy, it takes hours to have one baby. He's having three!" Nanjiroh snapped with a sour face. He was looking at all of the pretty women in his 'scrolls' in his 'private study' when Rinko had busted through the door crying about Ryoma in labor, or some shit like that. The point was, the only women were around and he couldn't look at them like he looked at others.

Rinko was his wife, which meant she could kick his ass. And Nanako, she was his _daughter_, he mentally shivered. You just can't look at your child like _that_.

"AAAHHH!!!" A loud shot made everyone jump from their musings back to the matter at hand. They looked at each other before running to the door and placing their ears on it.

"Aww…"

"They're here!"

They shared spoke at the same time as they heard a soft wail.

Tezuka let his small smile drop. The cry was getting louder. Now the baby was screaming.

Nightmare after horrid nightmare popped up in the fifteen year old's mind of the nights to come. And there would be two more along with that scream… uh oh.

--

The bell chimed seven times as Tezuka woke up for the twelth time.

He looked around him and saw Ryoga, Nanako, Nanjiroh, and Rinko sleeping in their chairs. Why had he woken up now?

The door to their bedroom opened slightly and Edna came out holding a pink bundle.

"Kunimitsu, meet your daughter." She smiled as she passed the child over to the entranced boy. "Ryoma said that you wanted your first daughter to be named Ryoko, this is her."

Tezuka sat back down and moved the blanket a little to stare and the wide hazel eyes looking back at him.

Ryoko's eyes closed slowly as Tezuka rocked her back to sleep and she opened her mouth to yawn.

"How's Ryoma and the others?"

"Kunisuke and Hikaru are both fine. Ryoma's exhausted, but he did better than we thought…seeing as how he's alive." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! You can go in. I'll tell everyone else the good news." Tezuka gave her a pointed look but went in anyway.

Ryoma was propped against the headboard with two small blue bundles in his arms. He face was relaxed as he appeared to be sleeping. Tezuka walked over to him and kissed him.

"Mitsu…"

"They're beautiful, Ryoma."

"Che, only because they look like me," He said softly as he smiled. "Thanks to you, my butt hurts."

"You're welcome."

One of the babies wiggled before crying softly. Ryoma passed the sleeping one to Tezuka before rocking the other to sleep.

"This is Kunisuke, he was born first. Next is Hikaru, the boy you're holding. And you know Ryoko."

Tezuka smiled and placed the boy and girl in the large crib that was set up next to the bed. He turned around, held Kunisuke, and placed him inside next to Ryoko.

--

Rinko laughed at Tezuka's expression.

His hazel eyes were wide as a bit of baby puke ran down from his face onto his shirt. His glasses laid covered in said puke on the floor where Kunisuke had so generously knocked down when he puked.

"…" Tezuka stood with his mouth open as he held the baby at an arm's length. "D-did he just- you just-I-he…"

"Don't hurt yourself now," Nanjiroh laughed at the stiff boy's position.

"He just- how can-why?"

Ryoma passed Hikaru to Nanako before grabbing Kunisuke. "I believe it better to burp him on your shoulder rather than your face."

Tezuka grabbed a towel and went into the washroom. He came back scowling.

"I know that!"

"Obviously not."

"…" Tezuka threw the towel at Ryoma once he placed Kunisuke in his crib.

Ryoma squawked and looked at him in contempt. "You vile savage beast!"

"You married him."

"Thank you Ryoga."

Ryoma pouted, "At least Nanako will stick up for me."

Said girl laughed, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

--

Oishi read over the letter in excitement, Fuji too since it was addressed to them.

_Dear Everyone,_

'_Sup dudes (from Ryoma),_

_How does everyone fair? _

_Mitsu is too boring. Here we go- the babies were born! It hurt like Hell too. You try giving birth three times in a row! _

_He means that we are proud to announce the birth of our first three children._

_I don't know what he means by 'first three', they're our __**only**__ three._

_Anyway, we have two sons and one daughter._

_I love them._

_Kunisuke, Hikaru, and Ryoko are their names._

_Aw, they're little kittens!_

_They are humans…_

_Anyway, how are you all? I can't worry about you all now, my babies are more important. No offense._

'_My' babies? He means 'our' babies._

_Right…_

_Anyway, the labor took about eight hours. That's fast for delivering triplets from the first pregnancy._

_He's just lucky the father isn't allowed in the room. If he was, I would've killed him. I had NO pain medicine. That's right, I felt every single bit of pain._

_Ha! Ryoko just threw up on Mitsu. I'll wrap this letter up by saying that we'll be back within a month. Fuji, take care of Seigaku. Oishi, don't have a panic attack._

_Sincerely,_

_Love ya'll,_

_Ryoma and Kunimitsu_

_Kunimitsu and Ryoma_

Fuji looked at Oishi, "Are they seriously coming here with _three_ kids in a month?"

"Yes, oh this is wonderful! We have to start building a nursery, we have to start preparing a welcoming ball, oh this is so exciting!"

"We have to start building a nursery?"

Oishi stopped dancing around the room and gave Fuji a blank stare, "Well, we didn't know if they were going to be all girls, boys, or mixed."

Fuji smiled and together they began dancing around the room while singing about three bundles of joys- no. It didn't really happen.

What really happened was…

"NYA!!! Syuuichiro, did you hear anything from Ochibi!?" Eiji knocked the door down and glomped Oishi.

"Yes! Ryoma had the babies, two boys and one girl!"

"NYA! Kaidoh, Momo, Inui come here!!!"

The other three entered the room and Fuji spilled the news.

"THAT'S GREAT!!/ YAHOO!!/ YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" They began cheering, by 'they' I mean Oishi, Fuji, Momo, and Eiji.

--

Tezuka felt around himself, looking for his glasses. Why is he looking for his glasses?

He walked right into a wall.

Why did he walk into a wall?

Answer: Three babies crying all night deprives a person of sleep, y'know.

A quiet cry sounded in the room, the voice squeaked slightly in the middle, followed by a small hiccup.

Tezuka sighed as he found his glasses and rose to walk over to the crib. He had memorized all of his children's cries, so he knew that it was Ryoko who was crying.

"Ssh Ryoko, it's okay." He whispered as he rocked her slightly before setting her down to check her diaper. Oh dear, it was awfully stinky.

BILE RISING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! BILE RISING!

Tezuka gagged slightly as he changed the diaper. He felt the bile rising and looked to see if Ryoma was awake yet. It was very rare that he would push his responsibilities onto other people, but this was THEE exception of a lifetime.

Nope. Ryoma was sleeping peacefully with his head tilting to the side, facing the boys, and sadly- away from Tezuka. The older boy quickly turned away and took in a deep breath before continuing with the harrowing task.

Ryoma woke up quietly and looked at his husband through the corner of his eyes. Ah, it was just too funny to see Tezuka with his nose scrunched up as he gagged.

'Call me Evil. Sorry Kunisuke,' Ryoma thought as he lightly pinched the oldest baby on the leg. Kunisuke let out a loud scream as he was woken and Tezuka jumped ten feet in the air.

"Wha- nooo!" He moaned as he saw it was Kunisuke that was crying. It was impossible to stop him when something made him disgruntled.

Tezuka wanted to cry. He really wanted to.

Ryoma must've seen his expression because-like magic- Ryoma rose and fluidly picked up the crying baby. Distantly, he wondered how it was that Hikaru didn't wake up yet. He checked to make sure that he was sleeping.

Gold eyes met gold. Yup, he was awake.

"You pinched him."

Ryoma smiled coyly, "Now love, we both know how Kunisuke is; he's just being cranky."

"You pinched him." Tezuka went back to changing Ryoko before putting her back in the crib.

"He's cranky," Ryoma sang out softly as Tezuka glared at him.

"You. Pinched. Him"

"Did not."

"Too."

Ryoma stayed silent, "Well, that's why Hikaru just threw up on you."

Tezuka looked down to see his right hand covered in baby goo. "Crap!"

--

"HAAAPPPYYYY BIRRRTTHHDDAAAAYYY TOOOO YYYOOOOUUUUU!!!"

Everyone finished singing to the triplets, an amused Tezuka, and a snappy Ryoma.

"They're only a week old!"

"That's a big milestone! Do you know how rare it is to have twins, much less _triplets_!? Did you also know that it's rare for a twin to survive one week, much less a triplet!? This is a sign of very good fortune." Rinko said wisely as she held Hikaru. "Oh, look at you my darling. Who's the cute little baby? You are!" She wrinkled her nose as she played with him quietly.

"Why don't they like me?"

Ryoko looked up at her father (the dominant one) and gurgled happily as her hands fisted themselves in his shirt. Tezuka smiled as he looked down.

"At least Ryoko likes me."

Kunisuke began to wail and everyone faulted. "WE LOVE YOU KUNISUKE!" Kunisuke fell silent once again.

"I'm going to lock the brat up in a chamber," Ryoma grumbled from his spot on the bed.

Ah yes, Ryoma was more snappy, crabby, moody, and overall bitchier than normal because he was on bed rest to recover from the birth.

Nanjiroh laughed loudly, "You were just like that!" Nanako, Rinko, and Ryoga began laughing too as they recalled the loud, wailing, and irritating baby Ryoma.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"NO!" Ryoma screamed as he threw his pillow to his pillow to his father.

"Ow."

--

"They're coming here in about a week, so that means that they're on the boat now…hm," Fuji said thoughtfully as he looked over some of the papers that had designs on it. He bit his bottom lip before crossing a doodle out, "No, that would two weeks to make."

Momo came into the room and peered over Fuji's shoulders.

"No, Takeshi."

"Please," Momo tried to pull off a puppy dog look, "I just want to see."

"No, only Oishi and I can know."

"How about if I did this," Momoshiro wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer before licking the back of his ear. He kissed his way down to Fuji's pale pink lips before capturing them in a searing kiss.

"Nngh… you can't…do that."

Momoshiro said nothing but he did quirk an eyebrow. He lifted Fuji up and carried him to the bed.

He kissed Fuji sweetly and the smaller man moaned. Momoshiro, feeling specially needy, wanted to cut the foreplay. He roughly tore off Fuji's clothes.

"AH! Takeshi, what are you- mmppp!!!" Fuji was cut off as Momoshiro pushed his cock into Fuji's small mouth. The raven haired boy let his head fall back in pleasure as he fucked Fuji's mouth.

Fuji grabbed onto Momoshiro's hips so he could take all of him into his mouth. But he would have none of that. Momoshiro ripped Fuji's arms away and buried his penis deeper into the hot mouth.

"Nnghh..." Fuji closed his eyes as Momoshiro's dick slid in and out. He began to hum as he rubbed up and down the bigger male's legs. He managed to bring his hands around to Momoshiro's backside. He plunged his finger in and Momo gasped and bucked violently.

"!!!" Fuji bit down lightly on the large penis and Momo pulled out roughly so that he wouldn't cum.

"Takeshi," Fuji panted as he crawled backwards and spread his legs. His sandy brown hair was mess and his blue eyes were darkened to nearly black with lust and passion. "Take me," He moaned as he palmed his own cock and balls.

"Let me watch you fuck yourself first." Fuji looked at him before smirking. He grabbed the base of his cock and began to pump it slowly. He pulled his foreskin down and played with the tip before continuing to pump it. His other hand began to fondle his testicles. Fuji let his head fall back as he bucked into his smaller hands.

"Ah ha, Takeshi," He moaned as he squeezed his penis, letting pre-cum leak onto his hand. He switched hands and used his lubricated hand to stick a finger into his puckered hole. He moved it in and out slowly before picking up the pace.

Momo sat there, his raging hard-on on display with no shame. He crawled over to Fuji had batted his hands away.

"You've done a good job." Fuji ground his hips into Momoshiro's cock.

"Please..."

Momoshiro grinned wickedly, his amethyst eyes twinkling in an unnatural way. He lifted Fuji up before...

"AAAAAAAHHHH TTTTAAAAAKKKESSSHHIII!!!" Fuji rode Momoshiro hard and fast as the taller boy set a fast and brutal pace. Fuji wrapped his arms around his neck and legs tightly around his waist. He closed his eyes as he felt his prostate being nailed constantly.

"Ohh, Takeshi..."

"Syuusuke," Momoshiro flipped him over before pushing the Tensai's face into the pillows and fucking him even harder.

In the reccesses of his mind, Momoshiro noted that Fuji was bleeing slightly. Ah, it was his own fault for not giving in earlier.

Fuji screamed as his walls clamped down on Momoshiro, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts.

--

"Now will you show me?" Momo asked after they were coughcough finished.

Fuji tried to regain his breath after screaming so hard. "On the desk."

'Dammit, my voice is so raw.' He thought as Momoshiro laughed before going over to read the notes.

"A baby party?"

"Yes," Fuji smiled once more as he rose, wincing slightly at the pain below.

"Interesting…"

"That's my line!" Momoshiro laughed before joining Fuji in bed again.

"You always do this to me."

"I do what?"

"You want something and then you kiss me and then I give you whatever you want."

"You don't like the fact that I will always have something over the ever so feared Tensai of Seigaku?" Fuji punched him in the stomach. "Oof, point taken."

--

"One…two…three…check, check, and check," Ryoma mumbled under his breath as the royal ship pulled into the ports.

Tezuka was sitting in their cabin holding Kunisuke and Hikaru. Ryoma held Ryoko.

"You make them sound like products."

"Well, they are the product of our love," Ryoma said in a lovey dovey voice. Tezuka grunted and adjusted his hold on the boys.

"Emperors, we're ready to leave ship now."

Ryoma opened the door slightly, "Thank you; is the carriage there?"

"Yes it is, it just pulled up."

Ryoma nodded and closed the door. "Back home we go Mitsu." Tezuka rose and kissed Ryoma.

"Let's go, hopefully Kikumaru won't attack us."

"Yes, let's hope."

--

Kunisuke, Hikaru, and Ryoko were screaming at the top of their lungs. Ryoma and Tezuka were on their knees.

Ryoma held his head in his hands. Why did it have to happen?

Remember when Tezuka wanted to cry?

He was seriously fighting back tears. It was bad when just Kunisuke or Hikaru were disgruntled alone. Ryoko wasn't that much of a problem since she was the most content. But together, plus Ryoko, the three were absolutely horrible.

"Why?" Tezuka whispered as he let his hair cover his eyes. He _really_ wanted to cry. "Kikumaru, why?"

Said red head was wailing because he had made them cry. "Syuuichiro, they won't stop!"

Oishi was torn in four ways and six directions. He could help Eiji, Tezuka, Ryoma, or the babies. Then, he could help the three teens, and then each baby.

"I erm… I…I can't- oh can you please be quiet, um… AHHH!!!" Oishi went into overload and fell in a heap. His mother-powers were useless against the situation.

Kunisuke began to scream like a banshee.

Hikaru was screaming as he squirmed and he mistakenly punched Ryoko.

"NOOO!!!" Ryoma fell backwards as _it_ happened.

"_**WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH WWAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**_"

Tezuka covered his ears as Mt. Ryoko erupted. Everyone covered their ears in fear of them being blown off from the sound waves of the tiny baby.

"Fssshhuuu…shut UP!!!"

Momo opened his eyes and shouted over to Kaidoh, "Whaddya say, Mamushi!?"

"I WANT THEM TO SHUT UP!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"

"WHAT!!??"

From Ryoko, Hikaru started to scream louder, and Kunisuke- not wanting to be outdone- became the loudest baby.

CRACK!

Everyone turned to see a long crack develop in the window of the Clubhouse. Tezuka ran over to the babies and pressed a finger to each of their mouths. The crying stopped suddenly but more cracks developed from the larger one.

CRACK! CRRRR-AACCCKKK!

The window broke into thousands of little crystals and fell over the table place under it. A few landed on the couches in the immediate area.

"Eiji…don't hug the babies like you hug us."

Inui wrote in his notebook everything. 'This is excellent! Oh, sweet data, I love you more than anything in the world!'

Kaidoh glared at Inui.

"But I love you more than anything in the _universe_!" The data freak laughed nervously as Kaidoh was regarding him warily.

"Fshuu, you better."

--

Inui entered his notes into the largest book in perhaps the world. Thousands of pages had things written in it. But hundreds of thousands remained blank.

"This goes right here…" He said to himself as he entered in the work.

He reached for another large book, though _much_ smaller than his 'note' book. It was about two thousand pages long and it was bound in blue leather.

'_Profiles'_

He wrote down the triplets data under the 'Imperial Family' section.

Name: Tezuka Kunisuke

Date of birth: April 24 997 H.E. (human era)

Weight: 4 lbs. 5 oz.

Height: 22 inches

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Gold

Personality:

Inui left it blank, he hadn't collected enough info on the triplets to complete it.

Name: Tezuka Hikaru

Date of birth: April 24 997 H.E.

Weight: 4 lbs. 3.5 oz.

Height: 22 inches

Hair color: Black/Green

Eye color: Gold

Personality:

Name: Tezuka Ryoko

Date of birth: April 24 997 H.E.

Weight: 3 lbs. 15 oz.

Height: 20 inches

Hair color: Black/Green

Eye color: Hazel

Personality:

Inui sat back to admire his work.

"Data freak…" He heard Kaidoh hiss from behind. He turned around and faced his lover.

"And, Kaoru?"

"I'm going to bed." Kaidoh turned around and began to walk back into their bedroom.

Inui, though not as perverted as Momo or even Emperor Nanjiroh, was still slightly perverse when it came to _certain _matters. One such matter was Kaidoh going to bed wearing thin pants that hung low and no shirt.

Inui closed his book quietly and snuck up behind Kaidoh before blowing on his neck.

Kaidoh stopped and tensed slightly at the cool breath before leaning into Inui's embrace.

"Sadaharu…" Kaidoh moaned as Inui began kissing his throat.

--

Ryoma tiredly pulled the blankets over himself and Tezuka after he managed to tuck the babies in.

"Mitsu?" A soft snore was his only reply. "Oh, you went to sleep!" He said in astonishment, he was lightly offended. "Humph," He reached over and pulled Tezuka's glasses off before falling to sleep.

--

Ryoko opened her eyes and looked next to her to Kunisuke.

Kunisuke opened his eyes as well and turned to face the now awake Hikaru.

"Yaw, unngghhh ungg…" Ryoko mumbled as she flexed her fingers.

_That was mean Kunisuke. You shouldn't have cried._

"Jibbbe igggnhhh," Kunisuke glared slightly.

_He shouldn't have squeezed me. The stupid freak._

"Abba abboo looo goo," Hikaru put his two cents in.

_Shut the hell up will'ya. I am tired thank you very much._

_Aww, shut up Hikaru._

_No, Kunisuke, punch her for me._

_Gladly dear brother._

_Ow, I'm going to call Daddy!_

_Which one, I don't know about you, but Hikaru and I realized last month that we have two. Where have you been?_

Hikaru chortled.

_No, Kunimitsu is our daddy, Ryoma's our mommy._

_I like that way of thinking, Ryoko._

_Wah, Hikaru, don't tell me you're ganging up with her._

_Sorry, but girls are smarter._

Ryoko managed to pull off a baby smirk. _Nah, Nah, nah-nah-nah! I'm smarter than you two!_

Kunisuke scowled. _Brat!_

Hikaru squirmed a bit more under the covers. _Am I the only one that's chilly?_

_No, Ryoko call Daddy._

_Why do I have to call him?_

_Because you're a daddy's little girl and you're cry wakes him up faster._

Ryoko rolled her hazel eyes but began to cry regardless.

A few moments later, Tezuka walked in.

"Are you cold Ryoko?"

Ryoko gurgled.

_Yes Daddy, we want another blanket please!_

Tezuka picked out a soft green fleece blanket and put it over the babies. He bent over to kiss each one.

_I love you, Daddy!_

_Mommy and Daddy are the best!_

_Ah, they always know just what we want!_

"Good night, and stop talking to each other. Go to sleep." Tezuka walked out of the room and into his room, which was connected to the new nursery.

The babes looked at one another.

_**How'd he know!?**_

"I said **go to sleep**_**."**_

The triplets promptly fell asleep.

--

Tezuka walked back to the bed but stopped before he could crawl back in. His hazel eyes were wide opened as he looked at the innocent pale green door.

'Were they just talking? Did I just tell them to shut up? Sleep, that's all you need. You're just letting your exhaustion get the better of you.' He went under the covers where Ryoma immediately snuggled up to him.

--

THIS IS A NOTE TO ALL READERS: (**this is part of the fanfic)**

The meaning of this part is to tell you…

Babies CAN talk to each other. Don't think that they are cute little munchkins who can't understand you. They can, and more than likely not, they're talking about you behind your back. And if you're having trouble believing me, watch the Rugrats.

--

"The kids can talk."

Ryoma paused in the process of stirring sugar into his morning tea. He flipped a lock of his now-knee-length hair.

"What did they say?"

"They were talking about how Kunisuke should hit Ryoko, and then that girls were smarter than boys, and then about them being cold."

"Back at Les Angels, they were talking about flying cats."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm crazy."

"No!" Ryoma looked him straight in the eye. "I'm dead serious, they were talking about flying cats and I was freaked. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would think of me as crazy so I didn't."

They looked at the three innocent babies, to find not so innocent looks.

The three four month olds each had similar expressions.

Ryoko had a cocky smirk on her face, Kunisuke was looking at them as if he was king, and Hikaru had a slight sneer on his face.

"I'm scared."

"Shh, they smell fear." The babies began to laugh as one.

"Aah! Get me the fuck out of here!" Ryoma tried to run but Tezuka held him back.

"Stop scaring your mother," He told them sternly. They stopped at once and looked down. "Say sorry."

"Suuuu," They said.

"And stop being so arrogant, next time I see those faces, I'm going to pop you."

"Suuuu," They mumbled.

Let it be fact, never in their lives did they act so arrogantly or bratty to their parents.

--

Ryoko was lying on her parents' bed wrapped up in a soft pink towel. Ryoma was next to her and was rubbing some oil into her skin gently. She looked up at him with wide hazel eyes and smiled happily.

The now thirteen year old (his birthday was during mid-winter) smiled as he stopped to lift her up.

"Hello Ryoko," he said softly as he kissed her nose. He carried her over to a closet filled with little clothes and picked out a purple dress with a big yellow ribbon on it. "Do you want to wear this?" Ryoko smiled once more and tried to reach for the pretty dress. Ryoma held her closer to his chest as he reached up to grab matching headband.

They left the closet to find Tezuka drying off the boys and rubbing the same oil into their skin.

"Kunimitsu, I laid their clothes out on the bench." Ryoma sat Ryoko down and put her into the dress.

"Hikaru, don't punch anyone."

Hikaru looked up at his father with a questioning look in his golden eyes. "Usu," he said shortly.

Tezuka returned with the clothes and dressed them up. Kunisuke was wearing a green shirt while Hikaru was wearing an orange shirt. Both wore blue mini-breeches.

The triplets were placed in their crib as their parents got ready. Or, at least Ryoma got ready. Tezuka was already dressed in a black shirt with dark green breeches and Ryoma was wearing a dress similar to what he wore when he first arrived here. Except, this dress had red flames.

Ryoma brushed his long hair before braiding it and then unbraiding it, and then re-braiding it.

"I'm ready!"

The other four people it the room sighed as one.


	7. Chapter 7

Oishi sighed for the billionth time as he tried to pacify Eiji. The babies, now six months old, were very advanced. By advanced, that meant they were beginning to crawl. By that, that means that now everyone would have to go running after them.

Eiji cried out once more as Kunisuke pulled his thick red hair. The little bastard was LAUGHING! Eiji glared and scowled and pulled all of the ugliest faces he could, just to make the baby cry. But Kunisuke just laughed and gurgled happily.

"Ugwee EEEJJJEEE!!!"

"WHA! Syuu! He called me ugly!"

"Eiji, please, he's only six months old." Oishi was handling Hikaru with much care.

The little boy looked up at 'Uncle Oishi' and giggled happily.

Seichii smiled serenely at the scene before him. In his arms, his two month old son was sleeping peacefully. He looked down and hugged the small baby closer. Yasuo, his son, had his lavender eyes but Sanada's dark ebony hair.

Ryoko, not one to be ignored, inched over to Yukimura. She squealed to get his attention, which she did, and pulled on his pants.

"What's wrong baby Ryoko?"

The little girl pouted and let out a shrill scream. Yukimura jumped slightly at the sudden outburst and Yasuo began to cry loudly. Kunisuke and Hikaru were also startled and they too began to wail.

Eiji, Oishi, and Yukimura began to panic.

"What do we do, nya!?"

Ryoko was laughing hysterically from her spot on the floor.

Yukimura turned to face her. Ryoko looked so innocent with her pretty and puffy light blue dress with a light yellow bow and light yellow bow in her hair. Ah, she was a Fuji on the inside. Her bright hazel eyes glimmered as she smiled happily.

That was until the door opened.

"Kunisuke and Hikaru, be quiet. Ryoko, crawl your little trouble making butt over here. Now." Ryoma did not look happy. All three did as commanded and Ryoma picked Ryoko up. "I heard you all the way down the hall. What do you think you're doing?" Ryoko began to whimper. "Don't you dare start crying little girl. Just you wait until Kunimitsu finds out."

Yasuo calmed down after it got quiet again and was looking at the other babies.

"Kunisuke, Hikaru, come here this instant," Ryoma said. Yukimura almost felt bad for the babies. Almost. They made his Yasuo cry.

The boys inched over to Ryoma and their mommy picked them up. The blue haired man was surprised that he could carry all three comfortably.

Ryoma turned to him with a small smile, "Sorry about Yasuo. Oishi, Kikumaru, you too, sorry. These three need to go in the Chokey."

"You're putting them in the Chokey?" Oishi asked as he worried over the adorable babies.

They began to whine again and Ryoma gave them 'The Look'. Obviously, they stopped.

"Huh," Ryoma sighed, "I'll be going now. Oh right, Yukimura, Sanada said that he and Mitsu should be done in an hour so he could Yasuo."

"Hai, thank you Ryoma."

Ryoma turned around and walked away, his long emerald green hair was swaying gently with each step. The now-thirteen year old stopped in his and his husband's room and placed the triplets in their large play pen and removed the toys. He walked over to get their large crib they usually napped in (but didn't sleep in at night) and moved each one to it. He raised the bars and covered the top with the tarp cover and sat on the bed.

Hikaru, who honestly didn't do anything wrong since he was the good child, whined softly. Ryoma looked up from his book and saw his baby boy crying silently.

'He didn't really do anything wrong.' Ryoma thought, he rose and plucked Hikaru up and went back to the bed, all the while making sure that Ryoko and Kunisuke didn't start whining.

Hikaru looked up and smiled. Ryoma smiled back as he ran his finger ran through the thick tuff of black/green hair.

--

Tezuka quietly entered his room and saw Ryoma propped up against the headboard, sleeping peacefully with Hikaru in his arms. He noticed that Ryoma had set up the Chokey, or the kids' time out place. Ryoko and Kunisuke were sleeping together in there as well.

He pulled off the cover and placed Hikaru in there. He then placed Ryoma in a more comfortable position and pulled the covers up.

Sleepy golden eyes opened slowly. "Mitsu…what're you doing here?"

Tezuka smiled as the smaller boy's words slurred slightly. "I'm done talking to Sanada. He's with Yukimura."

Ryoma smiled and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and brought him down for a kiss. "Take a nap with me."

"Hmm," Tezuka hummed in agreement and slipped under the sheets.

Kunisuke watched his parents sleep before giggling.

What was going on in that tiny brain of his?

Just like a Tootsie Roll Pop, the world may never know.

--

"Hoi, Syuuichiro, we should have a child."

Oishi spat out his iced tea and blushed. "W-what?"

"We should have a child. I mean, everyone's having a child and we should have one too. Besides, the baby could mess with Tezuka and Ochibi's babies instead of us."

Oishi sweat dropped, he should have known. He loved his little red haired lover so much, but sometimes he just couldn't take his somewhat innocent view on the world.

"Eiji, you just can't have a child because you want them to another's toy. They're a human being as well. And you have to love them, and take care of them, and raise them to be the best people they could possibly be."

Eiji yawned from his position on the lounge chair in their room. "You make it sound like we're getting a pet."

"Eiji," Oishi trailed off. He really didn't know what to say anymore.

"So are we gonna make a baby?"

"I don't have the ability to have a child and neither do you."

"It's alright, we can adopt!"

"No." Oishi cut him off.

Eiji halted in his words. His navy blue eyes were wide as he looked at the emerald eyed man.

"No." Oishi repeated, just in case the other man did not comprehend.

"No."

Eiji became quiet. He knew that if Oishi repeated something twice in a serious tone like that, that meant that after some time he might consider it. But thrice, it was NOT going to happen.

The flexible boy jumped onto the bed and laid down in a ball, facing away from Oishi.

Said man sighed heavily as he dabbed up the tea with a towel. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh. He was pretty sure that Eiji had good intentions, or maybe he really did want a child.

_No._

Oishi steeled himself, it was a no and it was final.

He relaxed in defeat.

For now.

--

Yasuo was sleeping quietly when Sanada entered the room where he and Yukimura were staying at for their visit.

Yukimura looked up from his large book and smiled when he saw his spouse.

"Hello Gen," The effeminate man rose and hugged him. "I do believe that Yasuo's missed his father."

"Really, now," Sanada said as he sat down.

Yukimura nodded. "I just managed to put him to sleep. Oh, have you seen Ryo-chan's babies?"

"I've only seen Ryoko."

"Isn't she adorable?"

"Hm," Sanada said. He didn't like the glint in Yukimura's eyes.

"We should have a daughter too!"

Sanada mentally palmed himself. He knew it! He knew it was coming!

"But you just had Yasuo."

"Yeah, but, I'm almost back to top form! We came all the way to Seishun, didn't we?"

"Yes. But look at Ryoma and Tezuka. Their children are already six months old and Ryoma still isn't back to pre-pregnancy health."

"Oh hush! That's just because he had _three_ children at _one_ time."

Sanada's first wall of defense crumbled. That was a valid explanation.

"You're really cranky sometimes with just one baby, how will you handle two?"

"I have you, when taking care of both become too much, you'll just take over."

Wall number two was bombed to pieces.

"Remember how much pain you were in when you gave birth?"

Yukimura didn't say anything. Of course he remembered how much pain there was. He had screamed so much and so loud that he couldn't speak for three days.

Sanada mentally smiled and danced in victory…

…Until Yukimura spoke again.

"Well, I read that the first child is always the hardest birth, but after that any others would be considerably faster and less painful."

Wall number three was burned down by catapults launching giant fireballs.

"Think about Yasuo's feelings!" Sanada knew it was desperate. He also knew that Yukimura probably thought that it would be stupid-

"You're right. We should talk to Yasuo about this tomorrow."

The blue haired man rose out of his chair (Sanada's lap) and crawled into bed.

Sanada was left gaping like a fish. It was that easy!?

--

MID SUMMER: AGE- 1 year old

"Come on everyone," Ryoma said from his spot on the plush carpet of the Clubhouse.

The triplets were sitting with their mother in a circle on the bright red rug, courtesy of Nanako.

Ryoma clapped his hands in a rhythm and the babies followed. He waited until the tempo was right before singing.

_A sailor went to  
Sea, sea, sea  
to see all he could  
Sea, sea, sea  
but all that he could  
Sea, sea, sea  
was the bottom of the great blue  
Sea, sea, sea_

_A sailor went to  
Knee, knee, knee  
to see all he could  
Knee, knee, knee  
but all that he could  
Knee, knee, knee  
was the bottom of the great blue  
Knee, knee, knee_

_A sailor went to  
Chop, chop, chop  
to see all he could  
Chop, chop, chop  
but all that he could  
Chop, chop, chop  
was the bottom of the great blue  
Chop, chop, chop_

_A sailor went to  
Sea, chop, knee  
to see all he could  
Sea, chop, knee  
but all that he could  
Sea, chop, knee  
was the bottom of the great blue  
Sea, chop, knee_

Throughout the song, Ryoma pat his knee, made chopping gestures on his arm, and fake salutes to have the babies mimic him, which they did flawlessly.

"SEA!"

"KNEE!"

"CHOP!"

They started clapping to same tune and Ryoma had to sing it again because they liked it so much.

Kaidoh opened the door and stopped when he heard Ryoma singing. When the song finished, squeals sounded as they wanted to hear it again.

"Fshuu, Fshuu," Hikaru said as he saw Kaidoh.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh exhaled as he stepped in farther.

"Hello Kaidoh," Ryoma said as he turned around. "Do you want to play?"

Kaidoh didn't answer directly. However, he picking up a soft doll and handing it to Ryoko was a clear indication.

Ryoko sat up slightly on her arms and took the doll before teething on it. Her blackish green hair was tied into two ponytails with white ribbons. She was wearing a light blue dress with white socks and shoes.

Kunisuke was crying slightly as he pushed himself against Ryoma.

"Are you hungry little one?"

Kunisuke just looked at him with his golden eyes; soft brown hair covered half his face.

Ryoma lifted him and rose.

"Kaidoh, can you watch them for a second? I have to go feed Kunisuke."

"Fshuu," Was the reply he got.

--

Momoshiro walked into the room with Fuji trailing right after.

"An- Oh, Mamushi, what're you doing with them?"

Kaidoh turned his head to look at the troublemaking babies. Somehow, they had managed to ambush Kaidoh and tied him to the floor. Ryoko was sitting on Kaidoh's back and Hikaru was having the time of his life while slapping his butt.

"Dude, that's just wrong."

"Fshuu… they attacked me!"

"Right they did!" Momo sang in a high voice. Fuji smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Saa, why don't you two get off of Uncle Kaidoh?"

"NO!" They answered in unison.

Fuji was not use to this reaction. Even if they were babies, no one, and I mean _**no one**_ goes against the Tensai.

"Get up and get off."

Hikaru and Ryoko glared at him. "NO!"

"Get up. NOW!"

"And…NOPEY DOKEY!"

Fuji's blue eyes were wide open and blazing. How dare these insignificant creatures rebel against him!?

"GET-…"

"Ryoko, Hikaru, get off of Uncle Kaidoh before I call Daddy."

Fuji paused; he had never seen anyone scramble that fast.

Ryoma had walked in carrying Kunisuke in one arm and his shirt in the other. In his long and silky hair were bits of carrots and other vegetables.

"No Daddy, Mommy, please," They begged.

"Too bad, you're going to him anyway."

Kaidoh rolled his shoulders back, hoping to get some feeling into them. "Thank you Kaidoh for watching them. Next time, I'll be sure to pay you."

Ryoma wordlessly bent down and scooped his other children up before walking out of the door.

Momo gave his two comrades a concerned look. "Neh, didn't he seem kind of pale?"

"Ah."

--

"Go to sleep," Tezuka chided Ryoma gently as he led the smaller boy to bed.

"No, not yet," Ryoma tried to turn around and go the other way.

Tezuka grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bed.

"You need to sleep. You're so pale already."

"I'm fine."

Tezuka glared him. "Edna's coming to check on you, okay? When she says you're fine, then you're fine."

--

"He's fine." Edna said as she leaned back in her chair.

Tezuka almost dropped his jaw but managed to just bite his tongue.

"Fine? He's as pale as a ghost!"

"Well, Ryoma," She addressed him, "You've been feeling nauseous and dizzy lately, I can tell by how pale you get sometimes. That is common. However, it's odd that it's happening now, yet it didn't when it was the first time."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Edna stopped her rambling and grinned ear to ear. "Oh Kunimitsu! You're going to be father again!"

"What!?" They said at the same time.

"Ah yes," Edna became teary eyed, "You're fourth child!"

"I'm pregnant?"

"How?"

Edna winked. "I think by now, you two should know how babies are made."

"But we haven't… you know," Ryoma said with a bright blush.

"Pish posh, you had to have, well, Ryoma's about three months along."

Tezuka blushed. "Oh, now it makes sense."

"What are you talking about Mitsu?"

"In the hallway," was all the impassive brunette said. Both of the boys' faces glowed bright red.

"Quite the adventurous pair, I see," Edna left with a wink. "I'll be back later with some medicine!"

Ryoma glared/pouted at Tezuka. "You better hope it's not our fourth, fifth, and sixth child."

"Or fourth and fifth."

"Or fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh."

"That's just cruel."

Tezuka smiled slightly before kissing Ryoma. "But I know you're happy."

Ryoma smiled beautifully and it made him glow slightly, "Who wouldn't be?"

--

"Whew, four kids!?"

Tezuka nodded solemnly, as if he was telling someone that a relative died.

Fuji smirked, "I see that you wasted no time."

Oishi smiled brightly, "Congratulations Tezuka."

Tezuka thanked Oishi but sent Fuji a stern look.

Momoshiro laughed, "So, how are the monsters going to take it?"

"We haven't even told them yet."

'Ouch!'

--

"OUCH!" Ryoma screamed, in a rather high pitched voice, as he cradled his throbbing hand.

"NO BABY!"

"UGHHH!!! Yes baby!"

Kunisuke, as the designated leader of the triplets, glared at the wall- they were taught not to glare at their parents. "NO BABY!" Hikaru got up and tottered around the room while pumping his fists in the air.

"NO BABY! NO BABY! NO BABY!" He shouted out. His black pants were all wrinkled from when he threw a tantrum and so was Kunisuke's. Ryoko, as the lady of the group, was more refined. Her lavender dress was still neat, if you didn't look at the giant drool stain.

Ryoko got up and took a place behind Hikaru as they marched around the room.

Ryoma sucked on the red spot of his palm where Kunisuke had so viciously bit him. "You don't have a damn word in this, do you understand?"

"Ryoma, don't curse at the kids."

Ryoma turned his head to see Tezuka standing there in the doorway. Tezuka had no expression but his stature told Ryoma all he needed to know. The bastard found this funny! His shoulders were shaking slightly and Ryoma could see that he was biting his cheek.

"Do I _amuse_ you?"

Tezuka stiffened and scowled slightly.

"Hikaru and Ryoko, stop it. Kunisuke, be quiet and stop glaring."

The triplets stopped immediately and lined up from tallest to shortest. Kunisuke was first, Hikaru was second, and little Ryoko was last.

"Nah, Brats," Ryoma grumbled as he turned around. "Oh, random thought! Why don't they go visit Sakuno?"

"She went back to Les Angels months ago."

"I know, we'll go there and dump these freeloading hogs on her."

Tezuka frowned. "No."

"Baby stress," Ryoma sang softly as he leaned up to whisper in Tezuka's ear.

"I guess…," Tezuka trailed off.

"Nonsense," Ryoma waved off his concerns and turned to the trouble makers. "Neh, do you want to visit Aunt Sakuno?"

"No…" They all pouted cutely and Tezuka was converted to cuteism. Did they really have to go?

"Ryoma, it's not really necessary to send them _that_ far, is it? I mean, they could stay here and we could go somewhere."

"Don't stick up for them!" Ryoma said as he shot the babies a glare.

"Mommy, we no go to Aunty Sakuno."

"Yes you go."

"NO!"

--

Sakuno grinned evilly a week later at the sight of the small triplets, cowering behind Tezuka.

"Neh, good to see you, Tezuka- why didn't Ryoma come?"

"He got sick just from looking at the ship. That, along with his morning sickness, would only trouble the crew so he just shipped us off."

"Aw, congrats once again, and I'll have some fun with these guys. Get back to Ryoma before the baby's born."

Tezuka smiled as he gently pried his children off of his legs and let each of them hug him.

"Daddy, no leave us."

"It's only for the week."

Ryoko sniffed and walked to Sakuno, fully knowing that once Mommy said something, it was final.

--

Ryoma opened his eyes and subconsciously twirled a lock of hair. Oh how boring it was to be the hall at that moment.

"…There is a reported 6.2% decrease of crime in the Kilo Township, a reported 1% increase of theft in the city of Gael, a 57% decrease in poverty in Haulzeg Township…"

What was the point of these things?

Ryoma exhaled longer than usual and shifted slightly. Honestly, the people on the statistics board's voices were so… so monotonous.

He quickly wrote in his journal for these…reports that he would have to talk to Tezuka about Gael. Ryoma guessed that he should be happy that the country was doing so well, but it was just so hard to celebrate when the person delivering the good news was boring as all hell.

Ryoma quickly scanned the room filled with every senator; all four hundred of them, to see if anyone else was sleeping. Yup, about 150.

Chocolate eyes were glaring at him from behind him. Ryoma rolled his eyes. That damned Arai, he was always so bitter to Ryoma.

The small boy quickly wrote a note and threw the small piece of paper behind him.

Arai looked at the note after he picked it up.

_Che, I know I'm hot but I'm taken._

Arai glared at the paper and wrote something down on it before dropping it back on Ryoma's desk.

_What are you talking about!? Like anyone would want you!_

Ryoma smirked before taking out another piece of paper. He abruptly stood up and let out a disgusted shout.

"How dare you say this to me!"

Arai stood up as well in surprised.

"What are you talking about!?"

Eiji ran up the rows to them.

"Nya, what's wrong!?"

"THIS!" Ryoma shoved the note into Eiji's face.

_You stupid bitch, watch out because one day I'm going to get you. I'll do you so bad that no one would even recognize you._

Eiji looked up with blazing eyes.

"What the fuck is THIS!?" He shoved the paper into Arai's face.

"What!? I-I never even wrote this!"

"It's your handwriting!"

"Shut up you little bastard!" Arai threw a punch at Ryoma. Ryoma snapped backwards and landed a solid uppercut to the taller man.

Guards rushed in and apprehended Arai and took him away.

Ryoma straightened his clothes and smiled at Eiji. "I'll be heading back to my chambers now, sorry for the disruption."

"Nya," Eiji looked around at all of the other senators. "We'll have to continue this at a later date. You'll be receiving the new dates in the mail shortly. Meeting adjourned," He said before turning to Ryoma. "I'll walk Ochibi back!" He turned cheerful again and glomped Ryoma. The raven haired boy sighed but walked on nevertheless.

Inside, Ryoma was cackling evilly, he knew it was wrong for him to forge Arai's writing, but he _really_ didn't like him.

'_Oh you naughty, naughty boy, Ryoma.'_

--

"What did you do while I was gone?"

Ryoma looked up from his book and smiled at Tezuka. "Well, hello to you too."

"Don't play with me, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Ryoma waved his hand dismissively.

Hazel eyes bore through his head. "Tell me now."

Ryoma closed his book and had a very Fuji-like smile on. "What makes you think I did something?"

"I was led downstairs where Arai was and he claimed you accused him of threatening you. No one threatens you!"

"He did."

"No he didn't, knowing you, you probably forged his handwriting and wrote something ridiculous just because you didn't like him."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Thanks to Inui," Tezuka said as sat down next to Ryoma.

"Do you think I could get Inui charged with treason for leaking my info?"

Tezuka gave him a pointed glare.

"Point taken…so how are my babies?"

"Ryoko was the first one to know that we were serious about ditching them with Sakuno. Hikaru and Kunisuke weren't as accepting."

"Che, brats," Ryoma muttered as he flipped a page.

Tezuka bit back the retort that they inherited it from him.

"Mitsu, I'm hungry."

'Don't tell me it's like before!'

"Don't worry. For some reason, I'm actually eating less than when I was first pregnant."

"That's because you're having one baby."

"Yeah, now go get me some food!"

Tezuka sighed and left to do Ryoma's bidding.

**Next chapter will be ALL triplets and Sakuno!**


End file.
